Me Enamoré
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Aferrada a sus ideales y con la creencia de que el mundo solo te quita todo, una solitaria Bella se encuentra con su vida completamente de cabeza cuando conoce a un hombre guapo y compasivo. El amor no sucede en un momento definido. Sucede en todos y cada uno de esos momentos. Todos Humanos. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Capítulo 1

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

This story doesn't belong to me, the characters are property of S. Meyer and the author is **anhanninen**, I just translate.

Thanks **anhanninen** for this opportunity!

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

_Me enamoré_

"**Me enamoré de la forma en que te quedas dormido: poco a poco, y luego de una sola vez." – John Green**

Hay momentos en tu vida en los que ni siquiera te das cuenta que son esos los que te definen. Son rápidos y, usualmente, parecen intrascendentes, pero luego, años después, miras atrás y te das cuenta.

Fue entonces.

Fue entonces cuando supe lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

Fue entonces cuando supe que él no era el correcto.

Fue entonces cuando supe que las cosas estarían bien.

Fue entonces cuando supe que nunca podría despedirme de esos que perdí.

Fue entonces cuando supe que veía las cosas de la manera incorrecta.

Fue entonces.

Fue entonces.

Fue entonces.

Pero no hay un momento para saber que estás enamorado, porque es cada momento. Y luego te llega todo de golpe y te preguntas, "¿cuándo pasó esto?"

Pero no tienes la respuesta…

* * *

—Es lindo.

Rodé los ojos sacando un vestido rojo de mi armario lleno de cosas.

—¿Lindo? ¿En serio, Alice?

—Es guapo.

—Sabes que decir que es guapo es algo relativo. Quiero decir, alguien que es guapo para ti podría ser feo para mí.

Bufó, poniéndose unos de mis tacones ridículamente altos que _nunca _usaba. Bueno, una vez…, me consiguieron un revolcón.

—Confía en mí. _No_ es feo. Una lesbiana cambiaría de equipo por este hombre. Un hombre se haría gay por él. ¿Parece que estoy intentando con desesperación verme alta con estos?

—Sí, sí parece. —Lancé el vestido a la cama y me saqué la blusa por la cabeza—. Y este chico parece ser un cabrón. Quiero decir, no puedes… Ah, joder. Creo que despeiné mi cabello.

Ella me movió un broche, poniéndolo de nuevo en su lugar.

—Mucho mejor.

—Como sea, no puedes ser tan atractivo y no ser un cabrón. Es imposible. —Me puse el vestido, alisando la pegajosa tela sobre mis caderas—. Sube el cierre, por favor.

—Es muy lindo, _de verdad_. Lo prometo. —Subió el cierre y le dio un apretón a mi trasero solo porque sí—. Es el tipo de chico sobre el que escribes y haces que todas las adolescentes griten, lloren y se desmayen. Quizá incluso comprarían un vibrador por él.

Rodé los ojos de nuevo lo más dramáticamente posible.

—Escribo _cuentos de hadas_ en forma de romance para jóvenes. Esos chicos no existen. No existen porque _solo_ pueden existir en libros, lo cual es la razón por la que los libros son mejores que la vida real y el porqué prefiero pasar mi tiempo sola, leyendo y escribiendo en mi cama con la pantalonera más inaceptable públicamente cubriendo mi trasero. Quiero decir, mi par favorito dice _Juicy_. Esos llevan años sin estar de moda.

—Y es por eso que te estoy obligando a salir con él.

Me lanzó un par de mis tacones para follar y demostrar su punto. Bueno, al menos la probabilidad de terminar con mi sequía de sexo era alta.

En cuanto estuve lista la corrí de mi apartamento y bajé las escaleras para agarrar un taxi. Ella estaba completamente consciente de que podía vestirme sola, como había estado haciendo por años, así que solo pude asumir que su razonamiento para venir antes de esta estúpida cita a ciegas era para asegurarse de que en realidad iba a ir.

Porque, para ser honestas, pensé en dejar plantado al supuestamente atractivo hombre-convierte-heterosexuales-a-gay. Había pasado, yendo al grano, un periodo de tiempo extremadamente largo desde la última vez que salí. Luego de que mi papá murió dejé de hacer… todo, básicamente. Bueno, a excepción de la escritura. Pero últimamente hasta eso era bastante trágico, cosas horribles que si mi editor las leyera me mataría.

Creía que "estar atascada" era el término correcto, aunque también podrían funcionar otras palabras.

Alice pensaba que estaba cuidándome al ayudarme a conseguir algo de amor. Intentó quemar la encantadora pantalonera _Juicy_. Perra. Pero era una perra que me quería más de lo que podía entender, porque yo la quería de la misma forma y ni siquiera lo entendía. Ella me quería _tanto_ que creyó que arreglarme una cita a ciegas era una buena idea. Quiero decir, el tipo podría ser un asesino, pero era un riesgo que parecía estar dispuesta a tomar.

Y yo la quería lo suficiente para tomar ese riesgo también.

Incluso aunque estar en mi cama sonaba _mucho mejor_.

* * *

Era martes en la noche, así que el restaurante estaba bastante vacío. Mientras la anfitriona me guiaba a la mesa de Edward Cullen, me descubrí con las manos sudando de nervios. O quizá estaba muriendo —estaba leyendo demasiado WebMD*—. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que debí haber dejado que Alice sacrificara la encantadora pantalonera en lugar de venir.

Probablemente podría encontrar otro par.

—Aquí es, señorita —me dijo la anfitriona sonriendo.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre de cabello color bronce levantó la vista del menú para verme. Vaya. Al parecer Alice y yo teníamos conceptos muy similares de lo que es atractivo. Se puso de pie en lo que solo pude describir como un hermoso movimiento fluido. Jesús. Incluso sus movimientos eran atractivos. Me ofreció su mano, y aunque intenté decir algo —cualquier cosa, en serio— no pude.

—Es un placer conocerte, Bella.

Su voz también era atractiva, en caso de que te estuvieras preguntando.

Me agradaría decir que dije "Lo mismo digo, Edward", pero no fue así. Creo que salió algo parecido a "aisjsk blahfbo". O quizá dije "Hola" y solo pensé "aisjsk blahfbo". No lo sé. Como sea, sacó la silla para mí y me senté en silencio, esperando hasta que él regresó a su asiento.

Sonrió y respiró profundamente, exhalando con lentitud.

—Espero que tener una cita un martes por la noche no haya sido un problema para ti. Mi horario está un poco loco.

—No, mi horario está completamente disponible, está bien.

Vaya. Bastante segura de que no debía admitir eso.

—Bien. Alice dijo que eras escritora, ¿cierto?

Asentí.

—Sí. —Estaba extremadamente orgullosa de mi extenso vocabulario—. Um… ¿Qué es lo que tú haces?

—Soy un cirujano cardiólogo pediatra. Bueno, ahora estoy terminando con mi residencia, pero en unos meses seré adjunto.

Santa mierda, reparaba corazones de niños.

—Ohhhh.

Seguía muy orgullosa de mi vocabulario.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, así que, como dije, horario loco. Aunque hoy estoy completamente libre. Prometo que no saldré corriendo y te dejaré para pagar la cuenta ni nada de eso.

Me reí suavemente. —Pues gracias por eso. Entonces me aseguraré de pedir la comida más costosa.

—Dije que era residente, no adjunto. —Sonrió.

Huh. Hasta ahora no era un cabrón.

Luego de no pedir la comida más costosa en el menú, seguimos hablando. Bueno, más que nada él habló porque las lenguas no siempre funcionan cuando deben. Pero estaba bien, porque su voz era atractiva al igual que su boca. _Muy_ atractiva, si las voces y bocas pueden atractivas.

Sí que podían en mi mente.

—Entonces, ¿cómo se conocen tú y Alice?

_Abre y cierra la boca mientras mueves los labios y lengua para formar palabras._

—Hemos sido amigas desde que estamos en pañales. Literalmente. Nuestras mamás eran amigas. Es algo completamente loco y que no se ve todos los días, pero es verdad. Creo que incluso usábamos la misma marca de pañales. Amigas desde los pañales.

—¿Pañales? —se rió.

—Sigo repitiendo esa palabra, ¿no?

_Querido Dios, soy yo, Bella. Adelante, lanza ese rayo ahora mismo, ¿bien?_

—Dejando atrás los pañales…, creo que es increíble. Entonces, ¿eres de Nueva York?

—Oh, no. En realidad de Forks, Washington.

Su ceño se arrugó, de forma atractiva, por cierto.

—¿Forks? ¿Una ciudad de verdad se llama Forks?

—Síp —me reí—. Incluso tenemos un restaurante llamado Spoons*. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Chicago. Tenemos béisbol, pizza y una mafia, o eso me han dicho.

—¿Una mafia peligrosa, o como en esos programas de televisión donde en realidad son buenos chicos debajo de ese exterior rudo, de asesinos y juegos de azar?

—Me han dicho que bastante peligrosa. En serio, de verdad peligrosa. Pero repito, crecí en los suburbios y solo he estado en la ciudad como cinco veces pasadas las nueve de la noche.

—¿Así que no tomas riesgos?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que no. Probablemente va en contra de las reglas para la primera cita, pero siento que debería informarte que soy demasiado aburrido.

—¿Juegas golf?

—No tan aburrido —se rió entre dientes—. Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo trabajando.

—Curando corazones de niños.

—Curando corazones de niños —asintió—, pero cuando Alice me contó de ti, tuve que aceptar. Normalmente no soy del tipo que va a citas a ciegas. Ella me aseguró que no eras una asesina, así que decidí que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para conocerte.

—¡Qué bien por no ser asesinos! —me reí—. Tú no eres uno, ¿cierto?

—Nop.

Sonreí, llevando la copa de vino a mis labios. Él siguió hablando, contándome cómo se conocían Alice y él. Era a través de su a veces novio, a veces no, Jasper. Él era un trabajador social en el hospital en que Edward trabajaba. Cuando llegó nuestra comida se quedaron sin ser tocadas mientras la conversación se dirigía a mí.

—Entonces, ¿solo escribes?

—Pues… —Quería decir que tenía otros pasatiempos extremadamente interesantes, como paracaidismo o que escalaba o, demonios, incluso que salía de mi casa a diario, pero eso sería una mentira—. En realidad sí…, es todo. Si crees que eres aburrido, multiplícalo por mil y descubrirás lo aburrida que soy.

—Supongo que eres buena —dijo—. Quiero decir, ¿vives de eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sí, pero soy periodista independientemente también para algunas revistas y periódicos. No diría que soy buena, pero…, he publicado unas cuantas veces.

Sus atractivos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. —¿Algo que yo haya leído?—

Bufé _literalmente_. Si él ha leído los libros que he publicado, tendría que ser una adolescente con un buen disfraz o el hombre, probablemente pedófilo, más raro que he conocido.

—Estoy segura de que no lo has leído. Además tengo un pseudónimo. Alice es la única que conoce mi identidad secreta.

—Oh, identidad secreta, ¿huh? ¿Es raro que sienta curiosidad por saber si llevas un traje ceñido debajo de ese vestido? —me miró de arriba abajo, dándole atención extra a mis pechos. Si fuera cualquier otra persona le hubiera lanzando mi bebida, pero me gustó que él viera mis pechos. Me gustaba que viera cualquier parte de mi cuerpo porque, increíblemente, me _gustaba _él.

Hasta ahora, al menos.

—Supongo que tendrás que descubrirlo.

Cuando alzó la ceja me percaté de la verborrea que había salido de mis labios esta vez. Ésa era una invitación. No lo dije de ese modo conscientemente, pero enfrentémoslo, eso era.

—Pues nadie sabe lo que pasará. —Sonrió, levantando su copa de vino.

La conversación continuó hasta que la comida, que apenas habíamos tocado, estaba fría y sabía mal. Aunque nadie nos interrumpió. El mesero venía, nos veía, a veces llenaba nuestras bebidas, y luego seguía caminando.

Mi verborrea nerviosa se había disipado y _en realidad_ me estaba divirtiendo. Él era divertido, me hacía reír con más fuerza de la que debería, y era dulce; dejó escapar un par de veces que me veía hermosa. También era interesante. Sacó a tema historias sobre su trabajo, se disculpó por hablar de ello y luego siguió después de que le dije que no se detuviera.

Mi teléfono sonó a las diez y media, y le di una rápida mirada al mensaje de Alice.

**¿Te estás escondiendo en el baño?**

—¿Es algo urgente? —preguntó Edward mirando su reloj—. Oh.

—No, um, es Alice.

Le mandé la palabra clave: _manzanas_, que significaba "Deja de joderme, puede que consiga algo esta noche". No podía recordar cómo habíamos descubierto eso, pero había sido nuestro código fiel por años. Manzanas era algo bueno, naranjas significaba "Por favor llama y sácame de una jodida vez de aquí.

—Aunque supongo que ya es tarde.

No pude evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. La increíble noche para hablar y mirar al atractivo hombre se terminaría pronto, y no quería que eso pasara. Por primera vez en casi un año me la estaba pasando bien con alguien que no era Alice.

Me la estaba pasando increíble.

Ridículamente espectacular del tipo _escribiría esto en mi diario si tuviera uno_.

Y no quería que se terminara, jamás.

Luego de que Edward pagara la cuenta salimos caminando y me consiguió un taxi.

—Pasé una increíble tarde, Bella —dijo de pie frente a mí, sacándome de altura unos buenos 25 centímetros. También su altura era atractiva.

Joder, me gustaban los hombres altos.

—Yo también —dije—. Fue…, no fue lo que esperaba. Fue maravilloso.

Sonrió y levantó la mano, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran mis mejillas. Mi mente se llenó con pensamientos completamente inapropiados sobre qué otras cosas _podría_ hacer con esos dedos. Lo cual solo me puso más triste.

Pero también me dio valor.

—Ven a casa conmigo.

* * *

Pasó tan rápido que la cabeza me daba vueltas. Dijo que sí. Nos metimos al taxi. Le di mi dirección. Y luego, sus labios estuvieron contra los míos y solo se separó el tiempo suficiente para lanzarle el dinero al taxista y subir las escaleras.

La puerta de mi apartamento se cerró y después estuve pegada contra ella, sosteniendo su cara contra la mía mientras me quitaba los tacones. Cómo es que él logró llevarnos a través del apartamento sin que ninguno de nosotros muriera en un raro accidente, estaba más allá de mi comprensión. Las ropas iban cayendo al piso siguiendo nuestro camino hasta que llegamos a mi habitación y me caí sobre la cama, mirándolo quitarse los bóxers.

Me mordí el labio, mirando cada pulgada de su cuerpo _ridículamente_ sensual. Incluso aunque yo no iría al gimnasio ni por un millón de dólares, sabía apreciar a aquellos que sí iban. Y, jódeme, él sí que iba. Me paré de rodillas cuando se inclinó a mí, presionando sus labios en los míos una vez más…, y luego bajó a mi cuello, de regreso a mis labios, luego a mi cuello de nuevo, y así siguió mientras me quitaba el sostén. Me empujó gentilmente hacia atrás y se estiró sobre mi cuerpo, apoyándose en un codo.

—Eres malditamente hermosa —susurró con sus labios trazando mi mandíbula.

Su mano estaba en un lugar _mucho_ mejor. Mi pierna. Moviéndose hacia arriba.

—Tú no estás tan mal —me reí suavemente cuando se alejó sonriendo.

Bajé la vista cuando lo hizo, y fue entonces cuando sus dedos me abrieron y se deslizaron dentro de mí. Mi cabeza cayó sobre la almohada cuando comenzó lentamente. Dios mío, tenía dedos encantadores. Encantadores dedos mágicos. Encantadores dedos mágicos con los que mi vibrador no podía ni siquiera empezar a compararse, aunque, una vez más, había sido un vibrador fiel, así que probablemente no debería despreciarlo tanto.

Cuando sus dedos se doblaron dentro de mí grité, jadeando ante la espectacular sensación.

—¿Te gusta eso, nena?

—Sí —siseé. Lo seguía haciendo una y otra vez, haciéndome levantar la espalda de la cama para conseguir tenerlo más dentro. Porque necesitaba más. Necesitaba mucho más.

Bajó sus labios por mi pecho, chupando y besando y haciendo cosas maravillosas. El hombre sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, Jesucristo, lo hacía bien. Aunque sus labios seguían moviéndose, al abrir mis los ojos lo encontré encima de mí. Sus dedos dejaron mi cuerpo pero no por demasiado tiempo. Lo vi abrir aun más mis piernas y acomodarse entre ellas.

_Santa madre de Dios._

Sus ojos se movieron a los míos, pero no podía decir ni una maldita palabra así que solo asentí. Y luego él estaba allí. Su boca estaba en mi clítoris mientras que sus encantadores dedos mágicos volvían a hacer lo que mejor sabían.

Follarme. Follarme mucho mejor de lo que pensé podrían hacerlo los dedos.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que gritara mucho más fuerte de lo que debía. El. Jodido. Mejor. Orgasmo. De mi vida. Nunca más tendría que volver a preguntarme qué significaría cuando decían que la tierra temblaba. Porque era él. Era Edward Cullen.

Y ni siquiera había terminado aún.

No.

Los dedos eran encantadores y mágicos y todo, ¿pero la polla? La polla era mejor. Me tomó rápido y con fuerza. Sus manos se aferraron a mis costados mientras mi cabeza se hundía cada vez más en la almohada. La cama se sacudió. Mi cuerpo dolía. Probablemente lloré; lo hice. Probablemente es una mentira, pero fueron las mejores lágrimas. Y luego me dio la vuelta y me tomó de nuevo.

—Jesucristo, hermosa —gruñó cuando me aferré a él.

Jadeé, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras sus movimientos sacudían la cama.

—No pares. Por favor. Joder no pares.

Estábamos de costado, envueltos el uno alrededor del otro. Nunca me había sentido mejor. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible sentirse así de bien. Besó mis labios haciendo más lentas sus envestidas y cada una se sentía mejor que la anterior.

—Eres jodidamente perfecta —susurró.

Eso estaba lejos de ser cierto, pero no había ninguna maldita manera de que fuera a corregirlo en este momento. Metí la mano entre nosotros, sabiendo que esto terminaría pronto y quería algo más antes de que acabara. Antes de que la mejor noche de mi vida llegara a su final.

Mi dedos tocaron su gloriosa polla —necesitaba un nombre, ¿de acuerdo?—, mientras él entraba y salía de mí. Luego de ser rápido y duro y maravilloso, lo lento, suave y amoroso se sentía igual de increíble. Quizá incluso mejor. Su mano se unió a la mía y puso sus dedos en mi clítoris, frotándolo de manera perfecta a la vez que yo movía mi mano sobre su polla. Nuestros labios estaban de nuevo juntos mientras pasaba esto. Me vine, gritando su nombre mientras me besaba.

Y luego, momentos después, él se vino y por un breve segundo durante la felicidad pura que sentía, comencé a preguntarme si esto volvería a pasar. Y eso, por alguna desconocida y probablemente ridícula razón, hicieron que lágrimas del tipo que no son buenas se formaran en mis ojos.

* * *

***WebMD:** un sitio sobre medicina.

*El juego de palabras está en que Forks significa _tenedores _y Spoons, _cucharas._

* * *

Este es un minific de 7 capítulos, el lunes subiré el segundo. Ya están traducidos 6 y voy a la mitad del séptimo, así solo es cuestión de que mi beta los revisé.

La autora es la misma de **Fatherhood, Formula and Other F Words**, y debo decir que esa mujer es excelente en lo que hace.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Capítulo 2

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:**Isa

* * *

**Me Enamoré**

—¿Lo… lo despierto? —susurré en el teléfono, mirando a Edward Cullen desnudo y dormido en mi cama.

Se quedó, y aunque eso era exactamente lo que yo quería anoche, me dejó un poco… jodida esta mañana. Y no el buen tipo de jodida como anoche.

—Toma una foto —dijo Alice.

—¿Eso cómo me ayuda?

—Pues me ayuda a mí.

Rodé los ojos y salí en silencio de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Tenía _cero_ conocimiento sobre la etiqueta para este tipo de situaciones. Todos los revolcones de una noche que había tenido en el pasado habían sido en casa del chico y siempre me iba después. Ya sabes, como lo hace un buen revolcón de una noche.

Lo cual por supuesto, aunque era breve, me hizo cuestionarme si esto _era_ un revolcón de una noche. Aplasté ese pensamiento porque obviamente yo no funcionaba como material para relaciones y pensar eso solo me haría esperanzarme, lo cual me llevaría a una depresión. Una depresión de proporciones épicas. No sabía si había suficiente _Ben and Jerry's_* en el mundo para esa depresión.

—Estoy segura de que se despertará pronto —dijo Alice mientras yo me servía demasiados Cocoa Pebbles en un tazón muy grande—. Y si no lo hace, deja tu teléfono junto a su cabeza y te llamaré. Si _Call Me Maybe_ no lo despierta, podría estar muerto.

—Ése no es mi tono.

—Mentirosa.

Bien… En realidad sí era. Claramente tenía problemas.

—Solo… no pensé que _de verdad_ se quedaría.

—¿Pero querías que lo hiciera?

En realidad no era una pregunta. Ella lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía. Alice me conocía mejor que yo misma, lo cual muchas veces era molesto, pero a veces era útil. Como ahora.

—Entonces, ¿qué debería hacer?

—Pues puedes volver a meterte en la cama, despertarlo accidentalmente y repetir la mejor noche de tu vida.

—¿O?

—Solo esperar, supongo. Eventualmente se despertará y luego ustedes dos podrán hablar o él hará la caminata de la vergüenza y es todo. Tú decides, aunque estoy segura de que solo vas a esperar.

Como dije, me conocía.

* * *

Finalmente, luego de colgar con Alice y terminar casi la mitad del cereal que me había servido, Edward salió de mi habitación. Su atractivo trasero solo estaba cubierto con unos bóxers. Tenía cabello de recién levantado, pero no al estilo de criadero de ratas como el mío. No, su cabello desordenado lo hacía verse más sensual.

Era completamente injusto.

Pero también jodidamente fantástico.

—Buenos días, Bella. —Sus malditamente atractivos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que tenía anoche, lo cual me hacía desear haber elegido la primera sugerencia de Alice—. ¿Puedo?

Señaló el café y esperó a que yo asintiera antes de servirse una taza. Se sentó junto a mí en la pequeña isla de la cocina. Estaba cerca, tan cerca, que mi lengua decidió no volver a funcionar. La luz del sol entraba por la pequeña ventana en el ángulo perfecto, acentuando el rojo de su cabello y barba de tres días que se había formado en su mandíbula y cuello.

La barba de tres días era sexy…, y atractiva. Porque todo en él era atractivo.

—¿Tienes que trabajar?

Finalmente encontré mi lengua, y _eso_ fue lo que dije. No "llévame de regreso a la cama y fóllame" o "Me preguntó cómo será el sexo en un mostrador". Obviamente mi lengua estaba tonta.

—No, no hasta mañana, aunque esta noche estoy de guardia —dijo, dejando la taza en el centro y lamiendo sus atractivos labios—. ¿Debería… irme?

—¡No! —Podía sentir el calor en mis mejillas. Eso fue ruidoso y demasiado rápido para ser apropiado. Oh, y lo opuesto a lo que probablemente debí haber dicho—. Quiero decir, no, no tienes que hacerlo. No tengo nada planeado.

Una vez más sus atractivos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Recordé lo que sus dichosos labios me hicieron anoche, y estaba _segura_ de que mis mejillas estaban más sonrojadas, lo cual solo me hacía sentir más avergonzada.

—Bien, ¿qué te parece ir a almorzar? ¿O ya estás llena?

—Podría comer.

No podía, pero maldición, quería más tiempo con él. No quería que esto terminara, lo cual no era lo que debería estar pensando, pero lo pensaba, porque era la verdad. Después de este último año, no quería dejar ir esta sensación de _felicidad_. No es que fuera una de esas personas extremadamente depresivas que necesitaban medicinas y terapia, pero… En realidad, puede que sí lo fuera. Pero ese pensamiento era para otro día luego de que la felicidad con el hombre guapo terminara.

—Conozco un buena cafetería a unas calles de aquí —dijo cuando me levanté con mi embarazosamente enorme plato de cereal terminado a medias—. Las mejores tostadas del mundo.

Asentí sonriendo.

—Entonces supongo que debería ir a vestirme.

—Al parecer yo también necesito pantalones —se rió entre dientes—. Al menos asumo que la cafetería tiene una estricta regla de "sin pantalones no hay servicio".

Eso era una pena.

* * *

Luego de que me vestí y de que él, tristemente, se pusiera sus pantalones y camisa, Edward y yo caminamos las calles hasta la cafetería. Era un agradable día de otoño en Manhattan, y aunque en realidad sí odiaba un poco la ciudad, disfrutaba del clima; me recordaba a Washington. Mirando atrás deseaba no haberme mudado aquí para ir a la escuela porque al final terminé quedándome. _Creí_ que me gustaría y al principio así fue, pero… al ser de un pueblo pequeño, las masivas multitudes de gente me molestaban demasiado.

—Yo, uh…, no pude decirte lo mucho que disfruté lo de anoche —dijo Edward cuando nos sentamos uno frente al otro en una pequeña mesa.

—En realidad sí lo hiciste. Fue después de que te lanzara dentro el taxi.

Ladeó la cabeza alzando la ceja.

—Recuerdo algo diferente. Yo dije que sí, y luego te metí al taxi. Estoy seguro de que al chofer no le agradó que te manoseara en su asiento trasero.

—Pero a _mí_ sí me agradó. —Sonreí, levantando el menú para taparme la cara.

Se rió entre dientes y estiró la mano para quitármelo.

—Por favor, no obstruyas mi visión de tu preciosa cara. Disfrutó mucho mirándote.

_Jodida madre de los desvanecimientos._

Espera…, ¿eso todavía era una palabra? Eh, como sea, la palabra funcionaba perfectamente para describir mis sentimientos.

—Pues yo digo que ésta es nuestra segunda cita, lo cual significa que puedo adelantarme y preguntar si puedo verte de nuevo —dijo—. Asumo que dirás que sí porque, bueno, dijiste que sí a la segunda cita, pero supuse que sería más caballeroso preguntar.

—Pero todavía ni siquiera terminamos con la segunda cita. Creo que la etiqueta apropiada es esperar hasta el final _y luego_ pedir la tercera.

Asintió.

—Bien, esperaré. Regresemos a nuestra segunda cita. Es aquí cuando descubro más acerca de ti. Por ejemplo, ¿tienes hermanos?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, hija única. ¿Tú?

—Un hermano mayor. Está casado y tiene dos hijos, vive en Virginia. Trabaja en el FBI.

—¿Tus padres hicieron un doctor y un agente del FBI?— me reí—. Deben tener excelentes genes.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Mi padre también es un doctor y mi madre es una ex agente de policía que se convirtió en psicóloga. Ella fue una de esas locas mujeres que decidió "eh, veamos cómo se siente cuando te disparan". Y luego de que descubrió eso, conociendo a mi padre en el proceso, decidió colgar la pistola, regresar a la escuela y dejar que otros se encargaran de encarcelar a los chicos malos mientras ella aconsejaba a sus víctimas.

Mis cejas se alzaron en asombro por la mujer de la que sabía muy poco. Parecía que era increíble, pero también me recordó a mi papá.

—Mi, uh…, mi papá también era policía.

—¿Era? ¿También se salió de eso?

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No. No, desafortunadamente no fue así.

Su mano se estiró sobre la mesa y agarró la mía. Lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos e intenté forzarlas a irse. Maldición, _no_ iba a hacer esto aquí.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. No pretendí…

—No fuiste tú —dije, interrumpiéndolo—. Murió el año pasado. Un asalto resultó _muy_ mal. Él era realmente importante para mí.

—¿Y tu mamá?

—Falleció cuando yo tenía siete. Cáncer de pecho.

—Dios, debería dejar de hacer preguntas.

—No, no, está bien. Estoy bien. Um…, ¿tienes sobrinos o sobrinas? ¿O ambos?

—Dos sobrinos. Brady y Collin. En realidad son gemelos y hace poco cumplieron ocho. Si tengo suerte los veo unas cuantas veces al año. Los tuve aquí conmigo en el verano para un juego de los Yankees.

Sacó su celular y me enseñó una foto de dos gemelos que no eran para nada idénticos. Eran…, lindos, supongo. Quiero decir, eran niños. Mientras me contaba sobre ellos su atractiva cara se iluminaba y era claro que ellos eran increíblemente importantes para él.

Me gustaba ver eso.

Me gustaba saber que se preocupaba más por otros que por él mismo y que los gemelos fueron una gran parte de la razón por la que se inclinó hacia la pediatría. Me gustaba saber que dedicaba su vida en ayudar a otros y que era eso lo que le causaba felicidad.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de libros escribes? —preguntó, cortando su montón de tostadas.

—Um…, pensarás que soy rara.

Rodó los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No es posible.

Suspiré y decidí hacerlo, ¿por qué demonios no lo haría? No estaba avergonzada del género que escribía. Me gustaba mi privacidad, razón por la cual usaba un pseudónimo y no hacía mucha publicidad. Claro que hacía el obligatorio tour para los libros y unas cuantas firmas de autógrafos cuando sacaba un libro nuevo, pero eso era todo. Incluso aunque no me exponía tanto como otros autores, amaba mis libros. También amaba a mi audiencia. —Escribo romance para jóvenes. Básicamente las cosas que leen las adolescentes. Bueno, no solo adolescentes, pero estoy segura de que me entiendes—.

Alzó la ceja al mismo tiempo que sus atractivos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Uh… _Willow Falls_ es el más popular, pero también tengo otros.

—Estabas equivocada anoche.

—¿En qué?

—He escuchado sobre tus libros.

Rodé los ojos.

—Sí, claro.

—¿Entiendes de qué edad son mis pacientes? Unos cuantos son adolescentes, y tengo una en particular que lleva años siendo mi paciente y _ama_ leer. He pasado descansos para almorzar dejándola hablar y hablar sobre un libro maravilloso que leyó. ¿Y sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—La hace sonreír. Y créeme, una sonrisa no es algo fácil de conseguir de una adolescente hormonal que pasa más tiempo en el hospital que en casa. Así que, ya que ahora sé que tú has escrito uno de esos libros que la hacen sonreír, me siento maravillado por ti.

_Maravillado_.

Ciertamente la palabra no cayó en oídos sordos. Se repitió una y otra vez en mi cabeza mientras seguíamos con nuestro almuerzo. El hombre atractivo estaba maravillado por mí, lo cual no tenía sentido en absoluto, pero me dejó sintiéndome mucho mejor de lo que podría expresar con palabras.

Y también me inspiró.

* * *

Dos semanas pasaron luego de la mejor noche y la mejor mañana de mi vida, y para mi gran sorpresa y extrema alegría, Edward y yo mantuvimos la comunicación. Me encontré con él para comer unos días después y una vez más nos la pasamos increíble. Él me hacía reír y sonreír, e incluso me compró flores.

En serio. Flores. Eran brillantes, hermosas y olían increíble.

He estado escribiendo casi sin parar desde que lo conocí, y no eran las cosas horribles y trágicas. Me sentía esperanzada y feliz; regresó el sentimiento que había perdido en el último año. Todavía usaba la encantadora pantalonera de _Juicy_, pero me movía de mi cama al sofá.

Alice estaba sorprendida por eso.

Demonios, se sorprendió de que pudiera escribir sin matar a nadie.

Yo también, por cierto.

Todo parecía tan… extraño. La conversación y el sexo —que había sucedido unas cuantas veces más—, con el guapo Edward Cullen habían encendido un circuito dentro de mí que yo no había notado que estaba apagado. Aparentemente ese circuito estaba en mi vagina. ¿Quién diría? Incluso aunque parecía extraño, era también maravilloso. Me sentía viva de nuevo. Como si el velo se hubiera levantado y las cosas ya no estuvieran cubiertas con una neblina.

La felicidad era un sentimiento que extrañaba.

Pero debajo de toda esta felicidad, una parte de mí se preocupaba. Edward me gustaba más de lo que debería, estaba empezando a dejar caer mi guardia cerca de él, lo cual, como el pasado me había demostrado, no siempre era algo bueno. De hecho era algo terrible. Me habían roto el corazón algunas veces por chicos que claramente no eran para mí, y aunque la parte lógica de mí sabía que podría probablemente terminar herida de nuevo, no la escuché.

Quiero decir, enfrentémoslo, el sexo era jodidamente fantástico. No estaba lista para renunciar a eso.

Así que decidí seguir con ello y ver qué pasaba.

* * *

—Estoy algo enojada porque tú estás consiguiendo sexo fantástico y buenas conversaciones con un hombre genial mientras que yo estoy soltera —dijo Alice cuando le di el tazón de palomitas.

Otra vez íbamos a ver _27 Bodas _porque Alice y Jasper habían, sorprendentemente, terminado…, de nuevo. Apenas era la tercera vez del año. Nunca ha habido una película que Alice y yo amemos más que ésta, así que fue nuestra elección cuando tuvo problemas. No sabía por qué me gustaba tanto esta película, pero así era. La historia era bastante básica, después de todo. Creía que probablemente era por el buen trasero de James Marsden.

—No estás soltera —dije, rodando los ojos al dejarme caer junto a ella—. Decidiste que odias a Jasper, lo cual pasa cada pocos meses. Regresarás a pasar todo tu tiempo con él y a tener buen sexo antes de que te des cuenta.

—Él es tan, ¡ugh! —bufó—. Es _tan_ terco.

—También tú. En realidad, mucho peor.

—Creí que toda esta cosa de la mejor amiga significaba que siempre tenías que estar de mi lado.

Presioné el botón de reproducir en el control y me encogí de hombros.

—Supuse que es mejor la honestidad que mentirte. Quiero decir, con el tiempo él se cansará de esta cosa ahora-sí-ahora-no, y, aunque felizmente lo golpearía en las bolas por ti si tú quieres, no puedo culparlo.

Suspiró dramáticamente y recostó la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Puede que tengas razón. Veamos cómo me siento luego de la película y quizá lo llame.

Tuve que forzarme para no reír. Claro que lo va a llamar. Lo llamará, tendrán sexo y mañana las cosas estarán perfectamente bien de nuevo. Esperaba que un día el juego entre ellos terminara y de verdad se comprometieran, pero a la fregada lo que yo sé. Puede que yo tenga problemas, pero Alice también los tenía.

Quizá ésa es la razón por la que somos mejores amigas.

Si yo estaba teniendo una recaída, ella se presentaba y me obliga a lidiar con ello, y lo mismo pasaba cuando ella estaba teniendo una. Nuestra locura nos complementaba a ambas.

—Entonces…, ¿qué tan grande es?

Ladeé la cabeza bufando.

—No.

—Es un pene, no un secreto. Puedes contarme.

—Es… de la talla perfecta. No es como una polla monstruo, pero tampoco es pequeña. La disfruto mucho.

Se rió echando la cabeza atrás.

—¿Entonces sí hice bien al arreglarte la cita?

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, incluso aunque no quería darle esa satisfacción. No disfruto mucho cuando me equivoco. Pero así era en esta ocasión. Salir con Edward fue una de las mejores cosas que he hecho.

—Sí, hiciste bien. ¿Cómo lo hiciste, de todas formas?

—Jasper y él están en una cosa de fútbol juntos y hace unas semanas estaban tomando unos tragos con otro grupo de chicos. Conocí a Jazz ahí y localicé al hombre guapo. Le pregunté si estaba soltero, le aseguré que no era para mí, y luego le conté sobre ti. Estuvo de acuerdo con bastante facilidad, así que supongo que salvar vidas te deja muy poco tiempo para conocer mujeres. Probablemente solo estaba cachondo.

Me reí, aunque no estaba segura de si tenía razón. Edward pareció sorprenderse cuando lo invité a mi apartamento, pero… pudo haber sido algo fingido, supongo. De cualquier forma no podía culparlo por eso.

Yo estaba _excepcionalmente_ cachonda, después de todo.

* * *

Luego de que nuestra película cursi con final feliz terminara, Alice llamó a Jasper. Dijo lo de siempre; "Lo siento" y, "Te quiero", y lanzó unos cuantos, "Fui una idiota", antes de salir volando de mi apartamento apurada de irse —asumo—, a tener un fabuloso sexo de reconciliación.

No fue hasta quince minutos después de que se fue que recibí el mensaje de siempre.

**Tú sabes exactamente cómo ayudarme a superar mi idiotez. Te quiero. Y, por cierto, manzanas.**

Apenas eran las once menos cuarto cuando se fue, así que decidí llenar mi boca de una fría y deliciosa pizza, encender mi laptop y seguir escribiendo lo que estaba escribiendo.

Algo que no pude hacer porque mi celular sonó con el nombre del atractivo Edward Cullen en pantalla.

Probablemente debí avergonzarme de lo rápido que contesté, pero no fue así. Ni siquiera un poco. Aunque sí estaba avergonzada de _como _contesté.

—Sí.

Vergonzoso.

—Hola Bella —dijo—. No es muy tarde, ¿verdad?

—No, en absoluto. Pensé que estabas trabajando.

No estaba muy segura de qué significaba el que yo supiera cuando estaba trabajando o no, pero lo sabía. Lo memoricé cuando me lo dijo.

—Sí, lo estoy. Estoy cubriendo consultas para emergencias y manteniendo un ojo en mis pacientes, pero me dieron un respiro así que pensé en llamarte. Puede que solo estuviera extrañando tu voz.

Señal para que apareciera la sonrisa ridículamente tonta. Estaba en toda su fuerza.

—Vaya.

—¿Muy cursi?

—No.

—Qué bien —se rió entre dientes—, porque es verdad y decidí que necesito verte de nuevo mañana.

—Creo que podemos arreglar eso.

—Excelente. ¿Te parece bien ver una película? ¿Digamos a las… cinco? Iremos a cenar primero. Necesito dormir un poco, si no requeriría de tu presencia más temprano.

Era tan locamente… adorable. Sí, adorable funcionaba. Era guapo, sexy y adorable. Una combinación que no sabía que existía. También era divertido, lo cual combinado con todas las otras cualidades que poseía parecía imposible.

Aunque no para Edward Cullen.

—A la cinco está bien para mí —dije.

—Genial. Debería regresar a trabajar, no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo. Adiós, hermosa.

¿Recuerdan que dije que escribía el tipo de libros que hacían gritar a las adolescentes? Pues él causó eso en mí cuando colgamos. Grité. Ruidosamente. E incluso pateé un poco. No tenía ni idea de en quién me había convertido y qué pasó con la mujer medio deprimida de hace unas cuantas semanas, pero intenté no pensar en eso.

Hay que vivir el momento y todo eso.

* * *

Les adelanté un poco el segundo capítulo, pero no creo que les haya molestado eso ;)

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Kjmima, Marie, Eriale, Paolita93, Karla Stew Pattz, sachita1212, VanerK, Clau, malfoy19dani, mv1824, Soemarie Grey, LizzieSwanCullen, Chayley Costa, Gabriela Cullen, Rommyev, Beastyle, Deathxrevenge, katyms13, yolabertay, Gladiiz D'Kltz, janalez, ini narvel


	3. Capítulo 3

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:**Isa

* * *

**Me Enamoré**

—Podemos subirnos a un avión a primera hora en la mañana, Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza sosteniendo el teléfono contra mi oído.

—No. Hace semanas que tomé esta decisión y no voy a cambiar de idea ahora.

—Pero van a nombrar a una calle en su honor.

Bufé ante la ridiculez de la situación. Mañana era otro día, igual a cualquiera de los otros trescientos sesenta y cuatro…, solo que realmente no era así. Se cumplía un año. Un año completo desde que mi papá murió. Un año completo desde que el amado jefe de policía de Forks, Washington, perdió su vida en el asalto a una gasolinera. Un asalto al que él ni siquiera debió haber respondido, mucho menos _presenciado_ al no estar en servicio.

Al parecer sus actos heroicos son merecedores de que le pongan su nombre a una calle. Él lo hubiera odiado, al igual que yo. Casi pude escuchar su bufido cuando me dijeron de la ceremonia. Él diría que era estúpido, confuso y un mal gasto de impuestos. Porque, en serio, eso era.

—Alice, no voy a ir. Lo dejé descansar al esparcir sus cenizas en el Río Hoh, como él quería. No hay razón para que regrese.

—Lo siento, nena.

Me sequé con enojo el chorro de lágrimas que bajaban por mi mejilla y le mentí.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Quieres que vaya?

—No, te veré mañana.

Suspiró.

—Bien, pero si cambias de parecer, llámame.

—No lo haré, pero gracias. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, Bella.

Luego de colgar el teléfono y lanzarlo junto a mí en la cama, hice algo que desearía no haber hecho: lloré. No quería que me afectara. No pensé que el cumplir un año me afectaría tanto. Le guardé luto —en gran parte— y lo dejé descansar justo donde él quería. El hecho de que se cumpliera un año no debería afectarme, pero sí lo hacía.

Lloré porque me sentía completamente sola en este mundo. Mis padres estaban muertos y Alice era la persona más cercana que tenía a una familia, pero en realidad _no lo era_. Claro que la quería como a una hermana, pero no era lo mismo. Ella tenía padres, una hermanita e incluso una abuela. Pero yo no tenía nada.

Y, carajo, odiaba sentir tanta lastima, toda la aflicción era mía. Yo no era ese tipo de persona. Al menos no quería serlo. Sentía lastima por mí misma, lo cual era una total locura.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy…_

Agarré el celular de la cama, aceptando la llamada para poder terminar con la horrible canción que amaba y me causaba un placer culposo. Bueno, ya no. Necesitaba cambiarla.

—Hola.

—¿Me podrías abrir la puerta? Tengo comida china la cual, como debes saber, es fantástica a las diez de la noche.

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi corazón aumentó sus latidos por la atractiva voz al otro lado de la línea. Al instante detuve mis sollozos por miedo a que él los escuchara.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy afuera de tu edificio. Abre, hermosa.

Me bajé de la cama, limpiando mis mejillas para intentar deshacerme de las lágrimas.

—Creí que ibas a estar toda la noche atrapado en el trabajo.

—Soy astuto, así que conseguí a alguien que me cubriera. Hace frío aquí afuera, en caso de que no lo sepas.

Me apuré a salir de mi habitación y me dirigí a la puerta, presionando el botón para abrir la puerta del edificio. La frase "peor momento posible" llegó a mi mente cuando colgamos. Esperé unos minutos a que subiera por el elevador. Corrí de regreso al baño, mojándome la cara para intentar esconder el hecho de que había estado llorando.

_No_ se suponía que Edward viera esto. Se suponía que iba a estar en el trabajo toda la noche, luego de haber trabajado desde la siete de la mañana el día anterior, lo que significaba que estaría exhausto y yo no lo vería hasta después de que pasara el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre.

Claro que las cosas no funcionaron tan perfectamente como debieron. Honestamente debería haberlo esperado porque era _yo_ la que quería que fueran así. Claramente el mundo era una perra. Una perra que quería que este intento de relación que habíamos comenzado terminara antes de lo que yo quisiera.

Llevábamos mes y medio viéndonos. Era demasiado temprano para que él tuviera que lidiar con esto; para que viera lo sola que me sentía. Ahora se daría cuenta que era algo con lo que no quería lidiar, así que lo terminaría.

Cuando tocó abrí la puerta y su mirada registró _al instante_ mi rostro. Su atractiva sonrisa cayó y su ceño se frunció al verme.

—¿Qué pasa?

Sacudí la cabeza intentando mantenerme estable.

—Solo…, no te esperaba.

—¿Y por eso lloraste? —Entró al apartamento pasando junto a mí, soltando la bolsa con comida que olía deliciosa mientras yo cerraba la puerta y me giraba hacia él—. Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿Pasó algo malo?

Y aunque intenté forzarlo a alejarse, no pude, y el llanto comenzó de nuevo. Momentos después sus brazos estaban a mi alrededor, abrazándome contra su pecho.

—Lo siento —lloré, intentando controlarme. Fallé. Miserablemente.

Su mano acariciaba mi espalda mientras yo enterraba más la cara en su extrañamente suave y aun así rasposa filipina. Mis manos se aferraron en su espalda, aferrándome a él para salvar mi vida. Al menos eso parecía por los sonidos que estaban escapando de mis labios.

—Solo déjalo salir —murmuró—. Te tengo.

—Ya pasó un año —sollocé unos momentos después—. Lo siento.

Se alejó acunando mi cara en sus manos. Sus ojos verdes encontraron los míos y, juro por Dios, que _vi_ compasión. Si es que es posible verla. Estaba completamente consciente de que no era posible, pero aun así.

—No te disculpes. ¿Un año de qué?

—Desde que mi papá murió.

—Bella —suspiró, jalándome de regreso a sus brazos—, no sabía. Lo siento muchísimo.

—Deberías irte.

—No.

Lo miré ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—No tienes que lidiar con esto.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es debatible. Me importas, así que pienso que es _exactamente_ con lo que debería lidiar. Debería estar aquí para ti. Ahora, comamos un poco de comida china, nos acostamos donde tú quieras y luego podemos hacer lo que tú quieras.

—Te das cuenta que no deberías decirme cosas como ésas, ¿verdad?

Torció una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque te aprecio mucho y eso solo me hace apreciarte más.

Se rió suavemente, agarrando la bolsa de comida con una mano mientras que con la otra agarraba mi mano.

—Entonces creo que debería seguir diciendo cosas como ésas.

* * *

Terminamos en mi cama, comiendo deliciosa comida china mientras que me dejaba hablar sobre mi papá. Le conté sobre mis viajes de pesca, los cuales en ese momento odiaba, pero ahora extrañaba muchísimo. Y cómo había sido él la primera persona en leer lo que yo escribía, incluso aunque estaba segura de que _él_ lo odiaba. Y otras pequeñas cosas que extrañaba.

—Odiaba Nueva York —dije sollozando—, mucho, pero siempre venía para la mayoría de las festividades, aunque yo tenía que ir a casa en Pascua. Todavía no estoy segura de por qué Pascua y no otra diferente, pero ése fue nuestro acuerdo. No salía de mi apartamento sin mí. Nunca lo dijo, pero estoy segura que era porque tenía miedo de perderse. Conocía Forks como a la palma de su mano. Podrías taparle los ojos y aun así podría ser capaz de llevarte a cualquier lado, por eso no le gustaba estar fuera de su elemento.

—¿Qué más? —preguntó Edward, sonriendo mientras agarraba mi mano.

Parecía una cosa tan trivial —el tener las manos agarradas—, pero en ese momento sentía que era la única cosa que me salvaba de romper en histeria de nuevo. Era un toque simple, pero también era mucho más.

—Me decía Bells. —Sonreí ante el recuerdo, deseando poder oír su voz decirlo una vez más—. Nadie más me ha llamado así _jamás_, y probablemente golpearía a quien lo intentara ahora. Nunca me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustaba. Son esas cosas, ¿sabes? Lo que más extrañas. Los apodos, las llamadas los domingos por la tarde, los mensajes te texto _horriblemente_ elaborados que estaban llenos de las autocorrecciones más graciosas. Le compré un iPhone un año antes de que muriera y lo _odiaba_ —me reí con las lágrimas todavía cayendo—. Solo lo extraño.

Asintió, levantando su mano libre para limpiar mis mejillas.

—Parece que era un buen hombre.

—El mejor.

—Desearía haberlo conocido.

—Oh, te habría odiado más que al iPhone.

Se rió entre dientes.

—No era un fan de los hombres a los que aprecias, ¿huh?

—Nop. —Sacudí la cabeza—. Pero era simplemente su forma de ser. Yo era su niñita, su mundo completo. Luego de que mi mamá murió solo nos tuvimos nosotros. ¿Ves ese conejo de peluche? —Señalé uno de los libreros en mi habitación.

Asintió, soltando mi mano y bajándose de mi cama. Lo sacó gentilmente de la repisa y sonrió.

—Por favor, dime que le pusiste nombre.

Sonreí a través de las lágrimas y asentí al recordar.

—Me lo compró un par de semanas después del funeral. Yo estaba triste, por supuesto, y él no tenía ni idea de qué hacer, así que me compró a Fluffers. Me dijo que aunque mamá no estuviera, las cosas estarían bien y siempre seríamos una familia, la muerte no cambiaría eso. El conejo no tenía nada que ver con lo que me había dicho, pero pensó que me gustaría.

Me dio el conejo rosa y lo abracé con fuerza, sintiéndome de nuevo como una niña de siete años.

—No es justo.

—¿Qué no es justo? —pregunté, y al verlo lo encontré con una expresión de tristeza.

—Que haya muerto. Que tu mamá haya muerto. Mereces ser feliz.

_Quería_ decirle que él me hacía más feliz de lo que había estado en un largo tiempo, pero las palabras no salieron; estaban atoradas en mi garganta por miedo. Si admitía ante él que era feliz, quizá la felicidad terminaría.

Quizá el mundo me quitaría otra cosa, y no estaba lista para eso.

* * *

Edward y yo terminamos quedándonos dormidos en mi cama. No hubo sexo espectacular, pero estaba bien. Solo me abrazó, y fue más perfecto de lo que las palabras podrían explicar. Lloré un poco más, incluso aunque intenté detenerme, y él solo besó mi frente y me dijo que lo dejara salir.

El hombre atractivo demostró ser algo más que solo un hombre atractivo que follaba mejor que nadie más.

Se _preocupaba_ por mí.

Finalmente se fue la mañana siguiente casi a las once, y luego Alice llegó poco después para pasar el día conmigo, viendo películas tontas y burlándose de personas en diferentes programas de televisión. Mi mente se alejó de mi papá por un rato, pero claro que regresó, al igual que las lágrimas.

Pero entre Edward y Alice, el día no fue tan malo como pudo haber sido. Quiero decir, todo apestaba, pero supuse que siempre sería así.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes tuve más citas con Edward. Cada una era maravillosa a su manera porque conseguía estar con él. Y sí, yo tampoco puedo creer que pensé eso, pero era verdad. Ya fuera que saliéramos e hiciéramos algo o nos quedáramos sin salir, era genial. _Él _era genial. En realidad, más que jodidamente increíble.

Es por eso que, cuando llamó y me preguntó que si quería almorzar con él en el hospital, pensé ¿por qué no? No esperaba verlo mucho en los días siguientes porque su horario era una locura —constantemente estaba lleno de guardias y turnos dobles para cubrir a sus colegas que también le hacían favores—, así que felizmente acepté la oportunidad de verlo una vez más.

Llegué por la comida que él había pedido en la cafetería que quedaba cerca del hospital y subí las escaleras hacia el área de pediatría para encontrarlo, como me lo había pedido. La sala estaba llena de colores brillantes y animales pintados, haciéndola parecer un poco menos horrible, aunque seguía siendo horrible. Pasé un cuarto lleno de niños enfermos, niños que estaban atados a tanques de oxígeno, y niños que estaban confinados a sillas de ruedas.

Para ser honestos, no sabía cómo es que él podía ver esto a diario.

Cuando llegué a la estación de enfermeras les enseñé el gafete de visitante que él había dejado para mí abajo y pregunté por Edward. La enfermera joven y alegre que tenía gatitos impresos en su filipina me dijo que lo llamaría al buscapersonas. Era demasiado alegre, si me preguntas. Demasiado ansiosa por agradar. Y en el segundo en que Edward apareció por el pasillo, supe por qué. Claro, ya antes lo había visto en uniforme, pero con no la bata y el estetoscopio colgando de su cuello.

Mi mente se llenó con pensamientos sucios, al igual que, estaba segura, llenaban también la mente de la enfermera alegre. Lo follaría en una sala de examen. Lo follaría en su oficina. Lo follaría en el baño o incluso en un closet. Demonios, justo ahora lo follaría donde fuera.

Eso también rimaba un poco. Lo caracterizaría como el _Dr. Seuss._*

—Lindo osito —dije cuando se acercó para ponerse de pie frente a mí.

Se rió entre dientes y se quitó el estetoscopio —que tenía pegado un peluche— del cuello para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su bata.

—Los niños lo aman —dijo—. Admítelo, tú también lo quieres.

—Qué adorable, Doctor Cullen.

—Su nombre es Fred.

Me reí y él se agachó para besarme frente a la alegre enfermera. Cuando nos separamos él le agradeció y un poco de su alegría se había evaporado. Intenté sentirme mal, pero no lo hice. Solo yo podía tener esos sucios pensamientos, no ella.

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien —dijo, quitándome la bolsa de comida y agarrando mi mano—. Creo que ella te agradará.

—Ella, ¿huh?

Asintió sonriendo.

—Probablemente debería haberte advertido que te programé una reunión.

Mis cejas se alzaron mientras él me llevaba por el pasillo hacia otro corredor: el área de cuidado intensivo pediátrico.

—¿Oh, en serio?

Nos detuvimos entre dos paredes de cristal en medio de un pasillo y me miró, casi como si tuviera miedo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba maravillado por ti porque tus libros hacían sonreír a mi paciente?

—Sí… —dije lentamente—. ¿Supongo que la voy a conocer?

Ahora _eso_ me ponía un poco nerviosa. No promocionaba mucho mis libros en persona porque _odiaba_ la atención, y no de la forma en que muchas mujeres dicen odiar la atención pero en realidad les encanta, no, yo _de verdad_ la odiaba. Mis palmas sudaban, mi corazón se aceleraba, vomitaba, y en un par de ocasiones tuve ataques de pánico al enfrentarme a una multitud inmensa en una firma de libros. No hacía muchas de ésas, usualmente eran pequeñas y todo se hacía en un santiamén. Respondía pocas preguntas, las de siempre, leía un pasaje intentando no vomitar, y firmaba libro tras libro mientras que los lectores me decían que amaban mi trabajo. Era un ataque a mis nervios, para ser honestos. WebMD lo llamaba trastorno de ansiedad social y estaba bastante segura de que el sitio en internet había acertado en eso, a diferencia de las ocasiones en que me había diagnosticado cáncer.

—Te ama a ti y a tus libros —dijo—. Los ha leído muchas veces, aunque estoy bastante seguro que su favorito es el de la chica con el pasado trágico. Ella ama como… ¿Macy? —preguntó y asentí—. Sí, ama como Macy supera todo y se abre al amor. Pero no te repetiré lo que dijo del chico, fue un poco incómodo para mí.

Me reí suavemente con los labios curvados en una sonrisa. Hablaba de _Willow Falls_, que en realidad era mi primer libro y también mi favorito. Empecé a escribir en preparatoria. Fue…, extremadamente cercano a mi corazón. Incluso aunque la protagonista tenía un terrible pasado —que incluía la muerte de su madre—, era fuerte y aprendió a vivir de nuevo. El chico guapo no era parte importante de la historia, pero ciertamente le agregaba más a ello.

—Estoy segura de que mencionó la escena accidental en la ducha.

Por primera vez, no eran _mis_ mejillas las que estaban rojas.

—Sí, y como dije, incómodo. Todavía la veo como la niña de nueve años que no soltaba su peluche antes de cirugía.

—Entonces… ¿Quién es?

—Su nombre es Vanessa. Ha sido mi paciente desde que soy residente. Nació con un problema en el corazón, uno muy serio. Tuvo unas cuantas cirugías cuando era pequeña, pero al ir creciendo su corazón se fue debilitando cada vez más. Ahora ya tiene quince años y necesita un trasplante. Tus libros la hacen feliz, Bella. Sé que me estoy pasando de raya al pedirte esto, pero esperaba que quisieras conocerla.

—Ya le dijiste que iba a venir, ¿no?

Asintió.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas. Me recompensarás por mentirme, supongo que deberíamos dejar de perder el tiempo e ir a verla, ¿huh?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —asentí, aunque estaba un poco —en realidad muy— nerviosa. Nunca había estado a solas con un fan, pero por la forma en que él hablaba de esta niña, parecía ser alguien a quien necesitaba conocer.

Esperemos que no vomite en ella.

Sonriendo agarró mi mano de nuevo para llevarme más adelante por el pasillo. Nos detuvimos frente a una habitación y él abrió la puerta. Como el resto del lugar, la habitación estaba pintada de un color brillante y tenía unas estampas infantiles muy bonitas pegadas en la ventana y la puerta. Esos adornos hacían que la terrorífica habitación con máquinas que sonaban y vibraban fuera menos terrorífica.

Había una cama individual con una adolescente en ella.

Tenía un cánula nasal, monitor para el corazón, y múltiples intravenosas entrando en sus brazos. También había un tubo que salía por debajo del edredón floral y se conectaba a una máquina que probablemente hacía algo muy importante, aunque no sabía cuál era su propósito. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta y, aunque se veía bastante enferma, era evidente que era una chica bonita.

—Bella, ella es Vanessa —dijo Edward, sonriendo brillantemente. Ya sabes, esa sonrisa ridículamente atractiva—. Le digo Ness porque no le gusta.

Ella rodó los ojos riéndose con ligereza.

—En realidad me encanta, pero es un secreto así que no le digas.

—Puedo guardar un secreto —pretendí susurrar.

—No puedo creer que sea ella, Doctor Cullen —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa—. Eres Marie Isabelle.

Los labios de Edward se posaron en mi sien cuando asentí.

—De verdad es un placer conocerte, Vanessa. Puedes llamarme Bella.

Edward acercó dos sillas a la cama y me senté junto a ella mientras él sacaba nuestra comida. Ahora entendía por qué había pedido una sola sopa. Ella pareció alegrarse aun más cuando se la dio.

—Esto se queda entre nosotros, ¿entendido? —preguntó él guiñando.

—Me gusta cuando me consiente —dijo ella—. Mis padres siguen sus órdenes y las de mi equipo de trasplante al pie de la letra, y aun así es él quien las rompe.

—Soy un rebelde —se rió entre dientes, levantando su sándwich.

—Rompes _todas_ las reglas, ¿huh? —Sonreí.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy asombroso.

—Le prometí al doctor Cullen que no le diría a nadie que viniste a visitarme —dijo Ness—. Sé que eres muy reservada. Aunque viéndolo bien, ¿a quién le diría? Me tiene atrapada aquí hasta que pueda conseguir el trasplante. Aunque sí tengo ganas de gritarlo por los techos, porque _no_ tienes ni idea de lo emocionada que estoy de que _la gran_ Marie Isabelle está actualmente sentada junto a mí.

Saltó un poco en la cama y no pude evitar reírme. El hecho de que ella estuviera tan emocionada por conocerme me dejaba sin palabras. Parecía…, una locura. No que ella estuviera loca, pero sí que adorara tanto mis libros.

—¿Quieres que firme tus libros?

Asintió y estiró la mano hacia la mesa que estaba junto a su cama para agarrar _Willow Falls_.

—¿Puedo hacerte también algunas preguntas? Si te niegas, lo entenderé completamente. Creo que tengo un marcador por aquí. ¿Me pueden pasar esa bolsa? —Señaló un mostrador que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, y Edward se puso de pie para ir por ella.

—Sí, puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras —dije cuando Edward le entregó la bolsa y ella buscó ahí un marcador.

Abrí mi propio libro, yéndome a la segunda página donde estaba el título. Firmé igual que siempre, pero hice algo diferente por ella: firmé con ambos nombres. Siempre mantenía esos dos lados de mí separados porque tenía miedo…, porque no sabía cómo evitarlo, pero ella merecía más. Por alguna desconocida razón, quería que ella conociera a la verdadera persona detrás de los libros.

—Esto _es lo más genial del mundo_ —dijo, y me reí—. Dios mío. Bien, preguntas. ¡Tengo tantas!

—Adelante.

Y lo hizo. Habló rápida y frenéticamente con pequeños descansos para respirar lentamente. Me preguntaba cosas que nunca antes había escuchado; eran más complejas que las de las firmas porque ésas eran muy apuradas. Me hizo pensar de nuevo en la época en que escribí el personaje de Macy y fui más honesta con ella de lo que había sido en las entrevistas.

Le conté la razón por la que había muerto la mamá de Macy, lo cual solo Alice y mi papá sabían.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña —dije con mis emociones saliendo de la nada. Literalmente estaba al borde del llanto al recordar cómo usé mi experiencia personal para escribir eso—. Supongo que el libro fue algún tipo de extraña terapia. Me…, ayudó a plasmar en papel esas emociones. _Mis _emociones a través de Macy.

—Sé que fue al principio del libro y no era como si ya conociera bien a su personaje, pero lloré, y todavía lloró, cuando leo la parte donde encuentra a su madre esa mañana. Sé que suena raro y puedo estar pasándome, pero saber eso de ti…, me hace entender por qué fue tan devastador para mí. La forma en la que lo escribiste… Ni siquiera tengo palabras para ello. _Sentí_ su dolor. De verdad siento muchísimo tu pérdida.

Me limpié las lágrimas y forcé una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Ness.

—Y tengo que preguntar, ¿te basaste en alguien para crear a Brandon? Él apoyaba y amaba _tanto_ a Macy. Fue su amigo por, ¿cuántos? ¿Tres años antes de que ella confiara realmente en él? Lo amo. Él es mi novio ficticio.

Me reí suavemente asintiendo.

—También el mío, pero no, es completamente inventado.

Por la siguiente hora siguió haciéndome preguntas sobre los libros. Fue una experiencia increíble escucharla hablar de mis libros; que tuviera tan alta opinión de ellos. Por supuesto yo también había tenido mis momentos fan —a falta de una palabra mejor—, con otros autores antes, pero era una completa locura tener a alguien haciendo eso conmigo. Claro, en las firmas las personas se emocionaban, pero ella estaba en un nivel completamente diferente y aun así increíble. No podía comprenderlo, pero me hacía inmensamente feliz.

—Sabes, la lectura es mi manera de escapar de todo esto —dijo mirando por la habitación—. Es este mundo inventando que no es siempre feliz, pero siempre… Bueno, usualmente y al menos en tus libros, tiene final feliz. Te da esperanza. Solo quiero que sepas que tus libros me brindan más felicidad de la que podría explicar.

Sonreí, intentando descubrir qué demonios podría responder a eso. Escribía porque _yo_ lo amaba, pero por supuesto, también esperaba que a otros les gustaran. Nunca imaginé que mis propios libros pudieran ser eso para otros, como otros libros lo han sido para mí. Era un sentimiento fantástico e indescriptible.

—Significa muchísimo para mí que ames tanto estos libros —dije—. Me alegra tanto que te hagan tan feliz. Gracias por eso, el saberlo me hace más feliz de lo que podría explicar.

—Damas, desafortunadamente mi hora para comer terminó hace mucho y tú necesitas descansar, Ness —dijo Edward. Él estuvo sentado ahí en silencio, escuchándonos hablar con esa atractiva sonrisa evidente en su rostro. Me aseguré de verlo. Quiero decir, en realidad lo increíble fue haber apartado mi vista de él.

La bata de laboratorio _de verdad_ me causaba cosas.

Cosas totalmente inapropiadas que no debería estar pensando frente a una niña, pero sí. _Cosas._

—Estoy bien —dijo Ness—. Puedes volver a trabajar y Bella puede quedarse un ratito más, ¿por favor? No estoy ni siquiera cerca de terminar. ¡Todavía ni siquiera hablamos de _El Prado Secreto_!

—Necesitas descansar —repitió él—. Son las órdenes del doctor. Quizá a Bella no le moleste regresar.

—Me encantaría —dije—. Quizá para la próxima pueda traer mi laptop y darte un adelanto de lo que he estado escribiendo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al sonreír.

—¡Estás escribiendo otro libro!

Me encogí de hombros.

—Algo así. Aunque los personajes son un poco más grandes.

—Hola, ¿parece que me importa? —se rió—. Leería tu lista de compras.

—Genial, entonces ya está decidido —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie y estirando su sensual bata—. Regresaré para checarte en las rondas de la tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió y yo retrocedí cuando él se inclinó para abrazarla. Parecía que era muy cercano a ella —más cercano que la relación promedio doctor-paciente—, y eso me causó curiosidad.

* * *

Luego de despedirnos de Ness, Edward revisó la hora y dijo que tenía tiempo libre antes de su cirugía, así que me acompañó afuera.

—Desearía poder decir que lamento haberte forzado con esto, pero no puedo —dijo, mientras estábamos de pie en la banqueta—. Ella no ha estado tan feliz en un largo tiempo. Probablemente desde que su equipo y yo decidimos que necesitaba quedarse en el hospital.

—Es una increíble niña. —Sonreí—. No lo lamentes porque lo disfruté mucho. Me diste una experiencia que no había tenido, y fue increíble conocerla. Gracias por arreglar esto, solo avísame la próxima vez, ¿entendido? No me manejo muy bien con las sorpresas.

Se rió entre dientes.

—Por unos minutos sí parecías un venado frente a las luces de un carro. Como sea, ¿por qué eres tan reservada? Ella dijo que rara vez hacías eventos.

Suspiré.

—Mis libros son muy cercanos a mi corazón. Me han preguntado la razón de que haya escrito ciertas cosas, y me asusta admitirlo. Tengo miedo de que la gente vea la real yo, ¿sabes?

Acarició mi mejilla con sus encantadores dedos mágicos.

—No deberías estarlo. La real tú es maravillosa. Y para que lo sepas, sí quería que conocieras a Ness para hacerla feliz, pero también quería que tú la conocieras para que _vieras_ la felicidad que le causas a las personas. Lo que hiciste hoy… Me encantó ver ese lado de ti. Me encantó escucharte hablar sobre ello.

Sonreí ligeramente.

—Te estoy apreciando cada vez más.

—Qué bueno —dijo, bajando sus labios a los míos—, porque yo te aprecio _mucho_.

No estaba exactamente segura de qué éramos Edward y yo, pero justo ahora eso no importaba. Yo lo apreciaba y él me apreciaba a mí. Disfrutaba hablar con él y el sexo, y a él le encantaba ver diferentes lados de mi personalidad.

Todo lo que quería era detener el tiempo y no permitir que esto terminara nunca.

* * *

*Escritor y caricaturista estadounidense, más extensamente conocido por sus libros infantiles escritos bajo su seudónimo, Dr. Seuss. Publicó más de 60libros para niños, que a menudo se caracterizan por sus personajes imaginativos, rimas y el uso frecuente del contador de trisílabas.

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Aleowo, Mary28Cullen, Eriale, Gabriela Cullen, ini narvel, Deathxrevenge, VanerK, Cami-twilighter, Elyy Pocoyoo, k4riiitho, joiitahlaloquii, nadsart, Tata XOXO, Soemarie Grey, solecitopucheta, Marie, Stephaniie15, yolabertay, janalez, moniqueYOLO, Chayley Costa


	4. Capítulo 4

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:**Isa

* * *

**Me Enamoré**

—Oh, jodido _Dios_ —jadeé. Él seguía meciendo sus caderas contra las mías, llenándome para luego salir de mi cuerpo por completo. Era una tortura. Era felicidad. Era la combinación más espectacular de ambas—. Por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor.

Necesitaba más. Solo un poco más, pero él continuó con esta deliciosa tortura hasta que _yo_ estuve segura de que no podría aguantar más. Mi cabeza cayó por un costado de la cama que se estaba moviendo con la fuerza de sus embistes. Estiré la mano para aferrarme fuertemente a su hombro. Su polla me llenó de nuevo al mismo tiempo que su boca se cerraba sobre mi pezón, mordiendo ligeramente.

—Estás cerca, ¿no? —preguntó sobre mi pecho—. Puedo sentirte, hermosa.

La mano que no estaba agarrando mis caderas se metió entre mis piernas y puso su dedo sobre mi clítoris. Ambos sabíamos que en el momento en que pusiera sus encantadores dedos mágicos en mí, estaría perdida.

Y así fue.

Pero él no había terminado. Sus brazos se pasaron detrás de mis piernas, levantando mi trasero de la cama mientras me empujaba más arriba, entrando y saliendo de mí a una velocidad rápida que me tenía en el borde. Grité y grité, agradecida porque fuera medio día. Contaba con la esperanza de que mis vecinos no me escucharan, aunque que se jodan si lo hacían.

Deberían sentirse afortunados.

—Jesucristo —gruñó antes de venirse todavía dentro de mí.

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que su cuerpo dejara el mío y colapsara junto a mí, jadeando al igual que yo. Mi cabeza cayó a su lado, viendo su pecho subir y bajar. Dios mío, era guapo. Me levanté apoyándome en el codo, bajando mis dedos por su pecho y estómago, rascando el caminito de vello con suavidad.

—Estoy viejo, Bella —se rió entre dientes—. Voy a necesitar un minuto.

—Tienes treinta y dos —bufé—, y solo te estoy tocando.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, jalándome hacia su pecho.

—Tocar es bueno. Yo podría tocarte todo el día, y aun así no sería suficiente.

Levanté la cabeza sonriendo para besarlo.

—Estaría perfectamente bien con eso, en caso de que te lo preguntes.

—En realidad ya lo había asumido. Pero supongo que debería ir a bañarme si queremos comer algo antes de que me tenga que ir a trabajar. No es que no haya disfrutado lo que acabo de comer —dijo con un guiño.

Rodé los ojos riéndome suavemente.

—Eres un sucio.

—¿Un sucio bueno o un sucio pervertido?

—Del bueno.

* * *

—¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana? —preguntó Edward.

Me encogí de hombros poniéndole un poco de sal a mi cena.

—No tengo planes, ¿por qué?

—Pues, ya que voy a trabajar en Acción de gracias y no podré pasarlo con mi familia, mis padres decidieron tomar el tren desde D.C el viernes y pasar el fin de semana conmigo. ¿Quieres conocerlos?

Mis ojos se agrandaron ante la _absurda_ pregunta que me había hecho. Sus padres. Conocer. A. Sus. Padres. Habíamos estado pasando todo su tiempo libre juntos durante los últimos meses, pero no me di cuenta de que _eso_ llegaría a pasar. Incluso aunque pensar en eso me convertía en la mujer deprimida de nuevo, _sí_ pensaba en el hecho de que esto no duraría para siempre. Él nunca se refería a sí mismo como mi novio, y yo solo pensaba en él como un amigo con el que me gustaba follar —y por quien también tenía estos locos sentimientos—.

—¿Quieres que _yo_ conozca a tus padres? —le pregunté estupefacta.

Sonrió asintiendo mientras tomaba la sal de mi mano.

—Ellos saben de ti, y dudo mucho que vayan a irse de Nueva York sin intentar conocerte, así que, ¿por qué no?

—¿Qué les dijiste de mí?

Ésa era una manera discreta de preguntarle qué era yo para él, ¿cierto?

—Les dije que conocí a una mujer hermosa, brillante y graciosa con la que disfruto pasando todo el tiempo posible. Les dije la verdad; que estaba saliendo con alguien.

Dijo saliendo. Aplasté la parte cínica de mí que bufó ante eso y sonreí. Porque quería estar saliendo con el guapo Edward Cullen. De hecho, no había nada que deseara más que dejar de preguntarme qué demonios éramos.

—Oh —dije suavemente con la ridícula sonrisa todavía en su lugar—. ¿Les contaste sobre… alguna otra mujer?

Era un movimiento suave.

Se rió.

—¿Estás preguntando si somos exclusivos?

—Creo que es una buena pregunta para hacer cuando estás saliendo con alguien.

—Pues sí, nos considero exclusivos. Y ahora que ya nos quitamos de en medio la pregunta medio incómoda, ¿qué opinas de mi otra pregunta? —Levantó su tenedor para comer un bocado de su cena.

—Tu mamá no es una de esas mamás locas que intentará matarme por robar la atención de su bebito, ¿verdad?

—No —se rió entre dientes—. De hecho ya le agradas y ésa es la razón por la que te pregunto, porque ya me amenazó si no lo hago.

—Creo que ya me agrada también tu mamá. —Sonreí tomando un bocado de mi cena.

—Entonces, ¿es un sí?

Asentí.

—¿Por qué demonios no?

* * *

En cuanto llegué a casa sufrí de mi ataque de histeria sobre el hecho de que iba a conocer a los padres de Edward, así que llamé a Alice. Después de que terminamos de comer caminé con él las pocas calles hasta el hospital. Ya sabes, mientras intentaba no pensar en el hecho de que iba a conocer a sus _jodidos padres_ en unos días.

—Van a ver lo loca que estoy y le dirán que huya lo más rápido posible de mí —le dije, estirándome en la cama y mirando el techo. Los encantadores pantalones _Jiucy_ ya estaban cubriendo mi trasero, pero no me daban el consuelo de siempre—. Dios, es así como termina, ¿no? La felicidad, el sexo alucinante, las grandes conversaciones… todo termina este fin de semana.

—Deja de ser tan dramática —me dijo—. Él ha visto tus peores momentos y no ha huido, estoy segura de que ahora no se irá a ningún lado. ¡Es algo bueno, Bella! Significa que le gustas _tanto_ que quiere que las personas más importantes de su vida te conozcan.

—Pero yo apesto.

—¡Eres una de las autoras más vendidas! —gritó.

—Um… ¿ouch? Un poco ruidosa, enana.

—Jódete. Pero, regresando a lo que dije, ¡no apestas! De verdad, no es así. Si fuera así, yo no sería tu amiga porque, enfrentémoslo, soy una perra.

Asentí.

—Cierto.

—Solo… sé tú misma. Quiero decir, no estés deprimida, sé la persona que has sido últimamente. Ésa es una persona buena.

—¿La persona feliz que he sido desde que conocí a Edward?

—¡Aww, tú también lo ves!

Rodé los ojos. Sí, lo había visto y, para ser honestos, me asustaba a morir. Solo hace una semana y media antes conocí a una fan por él. Una fan a la que había visto dos veces desde entonces porque, bueno, la niña era genial. Ahora entendía totalmente por qué Edward era tan cercano a ella. Apenas podía creer que yo había hecho eso, pero fue una experiencia increíble. El haberme abierto a ella, el decirle _por qué_ ciertos personajes eran de la forma que eran y por qué las cosas pasaban de esa manera… Se sentía tan raro, pero tan bien al mismo tiempo. Sentía que al fin me habían quitado un peso de encima que llevaba tiempo cargando al haberlo hablado con alguien y luego al escuchar que me entendían. Puede que ella tuviera quince, pero Ness era brillante.

No podía comprender las formas en las que había cambiado desde que conocí a Edward. Me encontraba actuando diferente y era por la felicidad que el hombre atractivo me daba. Pero la felicidad… no era para siempre.

Y ciertamente no era eterna para mí.

—¿Qué demonios me pasó, Alice?

La escuché reír y me ofendí un poco. Esto no era ni siquiera un poco divertido.

—No puedo decírtelo yo, Bella. Un día…, un día entenderás.

—¿Desde cuándo te hiciste tan esquiva?

—Nadie puede decirte lo que sientes.

Basura. Sí _necesitaba_ que alguien me dijera lo que sentía porque no tenía ni idea.

* * *

—Elegiría completamente ser Iron Man —dijo Edward cuando íbamos caminando por la calle. Mi brazo estaba entrelazado con el suyo y nuestros cuerpos estaban lo más cerca posible. No había nada mejor que tocar al hombre atractivo con el que estaba _saliendo_—. Quiero decir, es rico, un genio, y, bueno, incluso yo tengo que admitir que es guapo.

Me reí ante el tema totalmente ridículo del que estábamos hablando. Él pasó todo el día en mi apartamento porque una vez que se fuera a trabajar esta noche, ya no lo vería hasta el viernes, ya sabes, cuando conocería a sus _jodidos_ padres. Aceptó trabajar doble turno para cubrir a uno de sus colegas para que el hombre pudiera pasar las festividades con sus hijos. Y ya que no nos íbamos a ver para nada mañana, pasamos el día juntos, relajándonos y mirando las películas de Marvel que él había traído, terminando con _Los Vengadores_.

—¿No querrías ser Thor? —le pregunté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes, no estoy muy seguro de que me quede bien el cabello largo y la capa. Terminaría tropezándome con la capa y no sería capaz de ver a causa del cabello. Terminaría todo mal.

—Pues, yo siempre he _tenido_ un enamoramiento con Robert Downy Jr…

Me miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Entonces supongo que eso sella el trato. Yo seré Iron Man y tú puedes ser Pepper Pots.

Asentí.

—Suena bien para mí, logro tener tu compañía. Ahora cómprame café.

Nos detuvimos para entrar a una cafetería que estaba a una calle del hospital. Ya que él todavía tenía una hora antes de que empezara su turno, nos sentamos en un sofá cerca de la ventana en cuanto tuvimos nuestros cafés.

—¿Segura de que estarás bien sin hacer nada mañana? —preguntó Edward mientras yo tomaba mi delicia sabor avellana.

La verdad intentaba no pensar en ello. Me repetí una y otra vez que solo era un día más, pero no lo era. Al menos mi primer Acción de gracias sin papá lo pasé con Alice, pero este año ella se fue a casa para las festividades, llevándose a Jasper con ella porque, sí, ya iban _tan_ en serio de nuevo. Ella me invitó a ir, pero solo… no pude. No había estado de regreso desde que papá murió, y no estaba segura de poder.

—Estaré bien —dije, encontrando su mirada y forzando una sonrisa—, de verdad.

Su atractivo ceño se frunció, sabiendo completamente que le estaba mintiendo.

—Puedes venir al hospital, sabes. Podemos comer pavo asado de supermercado en mi oficina mientras yo trabajo en mis historiales.

—Suena… divertido —me reí suavemente.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Sería mejor si tú estuvieras ahí.

—Pues yo había planeado un día completo de películas, pero supongo que puedo hacerte un hueco.

Sonrió acercándome a él.

—Excelente, me alegra que puedas hacerme un hueco. Puedes ver espantosas películas después.

Cuando terminamos nuestro café lo acompañé el resto del camino hasta el hospital porque quería pasar a visitar a Ness. Sostuvo mi mano al entrar al hospital y hasta su oficina, dándome todo tipo de sanciones y esas cosas. Disfrutaba _inmensamente _al agarrar su mano.

—Te llamaré más tarde, ¿bien? —preguntó afuera de la puerta de su oficina.

Asentí.

—Bien. Probablemente no tardaré mucho con Ness, pero quiero verla.

—Sí, ayer no estaba muy bien, ella será mi primera parada en las rondas.

Mi ceño se frunció.

—¿Qué tiene?

Suspiró.

—Está muriendo, Bella. Esperemos que consiga un corazón a tiempo, pero… está llegando a la etapa en que no podemos hacer nada sin un corazón. Es horrible, pero es la realidad de la situación.

—No… me di cuenta.

Sus dedos pasaron por mi mejilla, me sonreía con simpatía.

—No voy a dejarla irse sin pelear, así que por favor no te preocupes mucho. Ayer estaba teniendo un mal día. Esperemos que hoy esté mejor.

—Eso espero. Le mandé por correo otro capítulo del libro, creí que si lo leía se pondría feliz.

—Estoy seguro de que eso la puso extremadamente feliz. Te veré después, ¿sí?

Me besó, acercando mi cuerpo al suyo por unos breves momentos. Nos separamos mucho antes de que yo estuviera lista, pero dudaba que alguna vez pudiera estarlo. Bueno, al menos no si no podía empujarlo dentro de su oficina y follarlo en su escritorio.

Eso entraba totalmente en mi lista de cosas por hacer antes de morir.

* * *

Ness no estaba mejor cuando la vi. Estaba medio dormida y solo me quedé por unos minutos, pero durante esos pocos minutos ella sonrió. En menos de dos semanas había empeorado mucho. Su mamá me dijo que tenía problemas para respirar por el líquido en sus pulmones, un efecto secundario del problema en su corazón, pero que ya había empeorado antes y Edward, junto con sus otros doctores, lo habían arreglado y estaban trabajando en hacerlo de nuevo.

No conocía mucho a Ness, pero ya me preocupaba por ella. Es solo que ella… causaba eso, creo. Yo no era para nada del tipo que rezaba, pero lo hice por ella. Merecía experimentar la vida, no solo leerla en un libro. Era demasiado joven para morir.

Cuando regresé a mi apartamento pasé la mayor parte de la noche escribiendo y editando. Me las había arreglado para escribir casi un borrador completo en dos meses, lo que para mí era una locura. Era asombroso lo que esta relación estaba haciendo con mi escritura.

Al igual que el fabuloso sexo.

Juro que no le mandé a Ness la parte pornográfica, aunque sí intento convencerme de hacerlo. Estaba segura de que sus padres confiaban en que no iba a corromper su inocencia. Estaba orgullosa de lo adulta que estaba actuando, negándole porno a una niña y esas cosas.

* * *

Pasé la mañana de Acción de gracias viendo el desfile por la televisión y hablando con Alice, escuchando todo lo que había pasado en nuestro pueblito. Sorprendentemente no había mucho que escuchar. Unas cuantas personas habían muerto, un par de niños habían nacido, y lo menos sorprendente de todo, Jessica Stanley y Mike Newton finalmente se habían casado. Supongo que después de joder todo lo que estaba en su camino durante la universidad y por todo Seattle, Jessica al fin había regresado a casa y vuelto con su amor de preparatoria como todos habían predicho.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? —preguntó Alice mientras yo sacaba los ingredientes para pastelitos caseros del gabinete.

—Lo prometo. Voy a hornear pastelitos.

—Oh Dios, debería tomar un vuelo a casa justo ahora.

—Ha ha. Sé hornear. No sé cocinar, pero sí _puedo_ hornear.

—Uh-huh. Entonces, ¿he de suponer que vas a envenenar a Edward?

Rodé los ojos, no encontraba nada divertidas sus mierdas. Nunca me dejará olvidar la vez en que la envenené con comida. No fue para nada mi culpa.

—Me pidió que pasara Acción de gracias con él en el hospital. Vamos a comer pavo asado del supermercado. Estás celosa, lo sé.

—Estoy _feliz_ por ti, no celosa —dijo—. Me alegra que te vaya a sacar de tu apartamento hoy.

Me subí al mostrador en cuanto puse a precalentar el horno.

—¿La verdad? Yo también. Estoy bien, lo juro, pero… en realidad no quería estar sola.

Ella suspiró en el teléfono y sabía muy bien lo que estaba a punto de decir, así que la interrumpí antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—No, no quería ir contigo y no quería que te quedaras aquí. Hubiera estado bien sola, pero estoy feliz de que no tenga que ser así.

—Aún así me siento mal.

—No lo hagas. Ahora voy a hornear así que hablaré contigo después.

—Bien, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

En cuanto preparé los ingredientes metí la cacerola al horno y me senté en el mostrador, añadiendo y quitando unas cuantas cosas por aquí y por allá en el documento en el que estaba trabajando. Alice estaba completamente mal acerca de mis terribles habilidades para cocinar, en realidad no era la peor cocinera del mundo. Ese título le pertenecía a papá. Es solo que a mí la cocina me odia, especialmente la estufa. La cabrona disfrutaba quemándome, lo cual volvió a hacer hoy cuando saqué los pastelitos del horno en cuanto sonó el temporizador.

Aparte de estar un poquito quemados, parecían ser comestibles, así que los metí a un contenedor y luego me bañé antes de dirigirme al hospital a medio día, como me había pedido Edward. A mí me parecía un poco temprano para nuestra comida de Acción de gracias, pero decidí seguirle la corriente.

Además, pasar tiempo con Edward se había convertido con mucha facilidad en una de mis actividades favoritas, así que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad.

* * *

Edward estaba usando otra vez el uniforme y la jodidamente sensual bata cuando me recibió en el piso de los pacientes, en lugar de su oficina que estaba unos pisos más arriba. Sus brazos estuvieron alrededor de mí y sus labios contra los míos antes de que pudiera siquiera saludarlo.

Lo cual, quiero decir, estaba _perfectamente_ bien para mí.

—Hola —dijo, sonriendo al alejarse—. Feliz Acción de gracias.

—Lo mismo para ti. Hice pastelitos. —Saqué el contenedor de mi bolso, abriendo la tapa para que pudiera olerlos. Claro que él sacó uno metiéndoselo a la boca.

—Es el _postre_, sabes.

—Está esponjoso —se rió entre dientes luego de tragar—, pero delicioso. Nuestro pavo y comida están en la sala de descanso junto a mi oficina, pero supuse que podríamos esperar un rato, ¿sí?

Alcé la ceja entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Me tienes preparada otra emboscada?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Algo así, pero te prometo que en esta ocasión no se trata de fans que te adoran. Esperaba hacer algunos dibujos de manos de pavos con mis niños, así que puedes unirte.

Pues ciertamente eso no sonaba muy mal. La única paciente suya que había conocido era Ness, para ser honestos estaba un poco emocionada de que fuera a presentarme a más. Hablaba con tanto afecto de ellos, con tanto amor. Era otra cosa que me hacía apreciarlo aún más. Era tan claro como el día que estaba comprometido con ellos.

Y eso era casi tan sexy como la bata.

Luego de dejar mi bolso y abrigo en la estación de enfermeras, como dijo él que hiciera, nos dirigimos a la sala de estar. Su mano estaba fuertemente aferrada a la mía y la sonrisa en sus labios era evidente al entrar.

Al instante su presencia fue notada con varios niños diciendo:

—¡Doctor Cullen!

Su mano dejó la mía cuando una niñita de alrededor cinco años se paró de su silla en la mesa y caminó hasta él lo más rápidamente posible. Sus brazos estaban estirados y él la cargó, acomodándola en su cadera.

—No viniste esta mañana —le dijo ella mirándolo con desaprobación.

Él jadeó fingiendo estar ofendido.

—Sí vine. Estabas dormida, señorita. Estuviste dormida durante todos mis pellizcos y picotones.

Fue entonces cuando noté el vendaje que tenía en el pecho, asomándose sobre la parte de arriba de su bata rosa. La verdad ella no se veía _tan _enferma. Ella estaba sonriendo y hablando sin parar, completamente feliz por estar en sus brazos.

—Bella, ella es Cindy —dijo Edward sonriendo—. Ésta es mi amiga Bella.

Ella recostó la cabeza en el cuello de él, viéndome a través de su copete rubio.

—Hola —susurró.

—Oh, ahora ya eres tímida, ¿huh? —él se rió suavemente—. Dile lo maravillosa que eres, Cindy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza riéndose mientras escondía la cara en el cuello de él. Era adorable para ser honestos. Ni siquiera me ofendió que se negara a hablar conmigo.

—Supongo que yo lo haré entonces —dijo él—. Cindy estuvo en un accidente de carro hace unas semanas. Su corazón fue dañado por el impacto, me dio un susto muy grande. Pero ya estás mejorando, ¿no?

Ella asintió levantando la cabeza.

—¡La siguiente semana me iré a casa!

—¡Qué genial! —dije—. Apuesto a que estás emocionada, ¿huh?

—Sí-huh. ¿Quieres ver mis dibujos?

—¡Claro!

Hizo que Edward la bajara y luego caminamos hacia una mesita donde estaban sentados otros niños. Me dio el dibujo y me contó _todo_ sobre que era, y estoy citando, "el bonito doctor Cullen". Tenía que admitir que la delgada figura se parecía un poco a él. El animal de peluche pegado a su estetoscopio, Fred, también estaba en el dibujo.

Cuando ella volvió a ocuparse pintando, caminamos alrededor de la habitación y me fue presentando a otros de sus pacientes y sus padres. Fue…, una experiencia especial, una que nunca olvidaría. Él era increíble con los niños, que iban desde bebés hasta adolescentes, y todos lo adoraban. Una niña de ocho años rápidamente me informó que Edward era su esposo, y un niño pequeño me dijo que Edward le había prometido que podría ver a los Yankees en primavera. Edward ya hasta había comprado los boletos para él y su papá.

—Se está recuperando de su tercera cirugía —dijo Edward—. Nació con un severo daño de nacimiento y, desafortunadamente, todavía no termina con las cirugías correctivas. Estamos planeando unas cuantas más en unos años.

Tracé la orilla de mi mano en el dibujo en papel que él había hecho junto a mí; nuestras manos de pavo.

—Parece estar de muy buen humor.

—Definitivamente. Es otra de las cosas que amo sobre trabajar con niños. Son _tan_ increíblemente resistentes, y aunque un día pueda ser malo, al siguiente ya son los niños más felices del mundo.

Levanté la cabeza sonriendo.

—Amas tu trabajo.

Asintió.

—Más que a nada. Es por eso que te pedí venir temprano hoy. Quería que vieras este lado de mí.

Eso lo hacía incluso más atractivo. Quiero decir, claro, era extremadamente guapo, pero su personalidad lo hacía _real_, si eso tenía algún sentido.

—Entonces, ¿Lizzie es la única jovencita con la que estás casado?

Se rió.

—No, en realidad. También estoy comprometido con algunas otras. ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo negarles nada.

—Ah, hombre de mujeres.

Se inclinó para besar mi mejilla.

—Así es. Soy bastante encantador.

—Es verdad. Creo que acabas de subir otro nivel en mi escala de aprecio.

En cuanto terminamos con nuestras manos de pavo y Edward pasó algo de tiempo con sus pacientes, los dejamos para dirigirnos a su oficina. En realidad nunca había estado dentro de la pequeña habitación, y era toda una visión. Su escritorio era grande con historiales y documentos apilados sobre éste, y una computadora enterrada debajo de todo. Detrás del escritorio había libreros llenos con textos médicos que tenían títulos que casi no podía entender.

Cruzando la habitación estaba un sofá grande de cuero con un tablón de anuncios sobre él. Estaba completamente cubierto de dibujos y cartas de los que supuse eran sus pacientes. Sin pensarlo me acerqué a él para leer unos cuantos.

**Gracias por arreglar mi corazón, Doctor Cullen.**

**Voy a extrañarlos a usted y a Fred. Gracias.**

**Gracias por curarme. ¡No puedo esperar para jugar de nuevo!**

Había montones más con escritos similares que se repetían una y otra vez. Eran tan especiales, me hacían sonreír mientas leía los nombres que firmaban en cada uno.

—¿Trataste a todos estos niños? —pregunté, bajando la mirada a él que estaba sentado en el sofá, acercando la mesita para café.

Asintió.

—Sí, comencé a coleccionaros cuando era residente. Con el tiempo necesitaré otro tablón. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, sí —dije, mirando otra vez el tablón. Los dibujos eran tan especiales como las cartas, y fácilmente podría pasar un rato mirándolo. No tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo; lo feliz que me hacía el que él me dejara ver este lado de sí. Siendo honesta era increíble.

Luego de un rato me senté y compartimos el pavo asado de supermercado con el puré de patatas preparadas con guisado que compramos en la tienda. En realidad no fue ni la mitad de malo de lo que pensé. Ciertamente no eran caseros, pero no me importaba.

—Gracias por invitarme aquí hoy —dije, cortando un pastelito y metiéndome un pedazo a la boca.

—¿Mejor que un día de películas?

—Mucho mejor —asentí.

Sonrió poniendo la mano en mi muslo.

—Qué bueno. Sé que no es la manera de pasar una festividad, pero de verdad quería pasarla contigo. No quería que estuvieras sola.

—La verdad yo tampoco quería estarlo. Yo… Es difícil admitir esto. Mostrarle a alguien este lado de mí.

—¿Que te sientes sola?

—Sí —suspiré asintiendo—. Solo quiero que sepas que, desde que te conocí, soy más feliz. Mucho más feliz. Tú has… Dios, puede que esto suene tonto y te haga salir huyendo por la puerta, pero estos últimos meses tú has sido un brillo en mi vida. Significas mucho para mí.

Ahí estaba, lo dije. No dije que lo apreciaba y no dije que me gustaba. Le dije la verdad. Él significaba más para mí de lo que podía entender. Era un pensamiento que me asustaba, pero era la verdad. Esto no era solo una _cosa_ para mí, incluso si solo era eso. Era algo que no me había dado cuenta que necesitaba desesperadamente.

Él significaba algo para mí. Algo que nunca olvidaría.

—Tú también significas mucho para mí, Bella —dijo, agachando la cabeza para dejar un beso en mis labios—. Me alegra ser un brillo en tu vida. Gracias por permitírmelo. Por dejar caer las defensas que estoy seguro construiste para protegerte.

De hecho, las defensas estaban cayendo. Mi corazón que estaba devastado por haber perdido a mi padre y a mi madre, que estaba roto por malas rupturas con diferentes hombres, ahora se estaba exponiendo.

Un pensamiento aterrador pero que al mismo tiempo me daba esperanza.

* * *

Tres capítulos más y terminamos…

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Stefi Cullen, Gabriela Cullen, Gladiiz D'Kltz. ini narvel, coco cullenswan, Vero, Beastyle, Deathxrevenge, Marie, lokaxtv, Narraly, janalez, Tata XOXO, Stephaniie15, Shibubi, solecitopucheta, LizieRossemary12, VanerK, LizzieSwanCullen, Cath Robsteniana, Soemarie Grey, Esmeralda C, Mary28Cullen, Clau, Chayley Costa, JusticeCullen


	5. Capítulo 5

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:**Isa

* * *

**Me Enamoré**

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres que los conozca hoy? —pregunté. Estaba sentada en el sofá de Edward con su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Ya no faltaba mucho para que llegaran sus padres. La última hora y media me había mantenido ocupada leyendo, pero ahora me estaba poniendo cada vez más ansiosa—. Me refiero a que probablemente van a estar cansados por el viaje.

Estaba aterrorizada, pero parecía estar escondiéndolo bastante bien. Todavía no me había cagado del miedo frente a Edward, consideraba eso una victoria.

—Bella Swan, ¿estás nerviosa? —Sonrió y le pegué en el pecho.

—¡Sí! Y no es divertido. Nunca antes he conocido a los padres de nadie.

Me acercó más a él de nuevo y presionó sus labios contra el borde de mi cabeza.

—De verdad quiero que los conozcas hoy. Nos van a llevar a cenar. Te gusta la comida, ¿recuerdas? Y es gratis.

La verdad ni siquiera podía pensar en comida. El solo pensarlo me hacía querer vomitar.

—Es solo que…, no sé qué esperar. Me gusta saber qué debo esperar.

Sonrió.

—Pues ciertamente mi madre te abrazará, es de las que abrazan. Pero la verdad yo tampoco sé qué esperar. Aparte de unas cuantas novias de preparatoria, eres la primera persona a la que quiero que conozcan. Aunque _sé_ que les agradarás, así que no te preocupes, e intenta respirar con normalidad. Puede que desmayarte no sea una buena primera impresión.

Sí. Mi respiración estaba agitándose un poco. Oops.

—Supongo que en realidad no es buena idea, ¿huh?

De repente su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla para luego decir:

—Son ellos. ¿Lista?

No.

—Sí.

Respondió la llamada, que al final resultó ser su papá diciendo que acababan de llegar pero que no bajáramos. Edward abrió la puerta del edificio y esperamos, por lo que _de verdad_ pareció toda una eternidad. Tocaron la puerta y Edward la abrió rápidamente mientras yo me quedaba de pie a un lado.

Su mamá entró primero con su papá detrás de ella, cargando una maleta y una bolsa en el hombro, la cual Edward tomó rápidamente y la dejó en el piso. Su mamá era más hermosa de lo que mostraban las fotos. Era una mujer pequeña con el mismo cabello bronce de su hijo. Honestamente no se veía mayor a cuarenta años, aunque sabía muy bien que sí los superaba. Lanzó los brazos al cuello de su hijo, abrazándolo con fuerza antes de soltarlo y ubicarme mientras Edward abrazaba a su papá, que era excepcionalmente guapo para su edad.

Esta familia tenía unos genes locamente buenos. Estaba un poco celosa. El cabello de él era rubio, sin un trazo de canas que pudiera ver, y solo una pulgada más o menos menor a la estatura de Edward. Si tuviera alguna obsesión con hombres mayores, le saltaría encima. Así de guapo.

Probablemente me iría al infierno por pensar en eso, en caso de que se preguntaran.

—Tú debes ser Bella —dijo la señora Cullen, acercándose unos pasos a mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Justo como me había dicho Edward, me abrazó. Probablemente debí estar mejor preparada para ello, pero no fue así. Me tensé antes de darme cuenta de que lo había hecho y luego me relajé, esperando que no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Es un placer conocerla, señora Cullen —dije cuando me soltó.

—Esme, cariño, ¡y yo estoy muy feliz de conocerte! —Se giró hacia su hijo y, lo juro, le levantó los pulgares.

Tuve que reír cuando él rodó los ojos.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Bella —dijo el doctor Cullen, ofreciéndome su mano.

Puse mi mano en la suya, y él la encerró con su otra mano por un momento. Ah, entonces de ahí venían los modales de Edward.

—Lo mismo digo, doctor Cullen.

—Por favor dime Carlisle. Estamos felices de que hayas podido conocernos. Edward nos ha contado mucho.

Luego de que desempacaron y estuvieron instalados, agarramos un taxi y nos dirigimos a City Hall, un restaurante en TriBeCa. Antes de irnos disfruté viendo a Esme dándole órdenes a su hijo. Fue divertido y ya adoraba un poco a la mujer. Tenía una personalidad encantadora. Extrovertida pero no abrumadora, divertida pero no maliciosa, y tan dulce como se es posible.

—¿Cómo va tu residencia? —le preguntó Carlisle a Edward cuando nos sentamos en la mesa, probando los aperitivos frente a nosotros.

—Muy bien. Esperemos que en unos meses ya sea adjunto —dijo Edward.

—¿Ya te dijo cuánto tiempo lleva estudiando, Bella? —preguntó Carlisle derrochando orgullo—. Se graduó de la preparatoria a los quince años y comenzó la escuela de medicina antes de los veinte.

—Oh, nunca me dijiste que estaba saliendo con un genio —bromeé.

Edward se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—Soy muy entregado a lo que hago. Desde joven supe que quería ser cirujano, así que trabajé duro para ello.

—Cuando era niño lo encontramos en el estudio de Carlisle con uno de sus textos médicos en las manos —dijo Esme—. Le _rogaba_ a Carlisle para que se lo llevara a trabajar con él, pero claro que eso no era suficiente. No, este niño decidió escabullirse al área de observación de una sala de operaciones. Carlisle me llamó lleno de pánico porque había perdido a nuestro hijo.

—¡Estuvo perdido por dos horas! —se rió Carlisle—. Lo dejé en mi oficina y desapareció de mi vista. No hay necesidad de decir que tanto mi esposa como mi jefe me gritaron ese día. No le permitieron a Edward regresar en años, ni siquiera en el día de la profesión.

—Miré una cirugía de corazón —dijo Edward sonriendo—. Fue increíble.

Me quedé sentada en silencio, sonriendo al escuchar más historias de la infancia de Edward. Al parecer su hermano, Emmett, era el alocado mientras que Edward era el niño más bien portado del mundo. Encontré que eso fue extremadamente fácil de creer. El dios pervertido del sexo debió haberse creado en la universidad. Cuando llegó nuestra comida la conversación abandonó a Edward y se concentraron en mí.

—Edward dice que eres escritora, ¿cierto? —preguntó Esme.

Asentí.

—Sí. He publicado algunos libros para jóvenes y soy periodista independiente, escribiendo artículos para revistas y periódicos.

—Qué maravilloso —dijo Carlisle—. Estoy seguro de que eres muy talentosa.

—Sí lo es —dijo Edward sonriendo y subiendo más la mano por mi muslo.

¿Completamente inapropiado? Demonios, sí. Pero me gustaba lo inapropiado. Y me gusta su mano. Mucho.

—¿De dónde eres? —preguntó Esme.

—De un pequeño pueblo en Washington llamado Forks. Está en el oeste de Seattle.

—¡Oh, Washington es un estado tan bello! Hemos ido a Seattle antes porque Carlisle ha tenido conferencias de medicina ahí. ¿Extrañas el pueblo?

Suspiré forzando una sonrisa. Lo extrañaba más de lo que podría expresar, pero era más bien que extrañaba a _quien_ había estado ahí.

—A veces. Vine a Nueva York para estudiar la universidad, y simplemente me quedé. Aunque mi mejor amiga se mudó aquí conmigo, y eso definitivamente fue una gran ayuda.

Mientras comíamos les conté sobre Alice, más acerca de mí y, con el tiempo, la conversación cambió a que fuera yo la que hiciera las preguntas. No me preguntaron ni una sola vez sobre mi familia, lo cual me hizo sentir aliviada, pero también de alguna manera triste. Cómo desearía tener a mis padres para hablar de ellos.

Estaba triste por no tener la familia que Edward tenía porque eran increíbles. Amaban tanto a su hijo y estaban tan orgullosos de él. Extrañaba todo eso con papá. Extrañaba contarle sobre mis libros y escuchar le orgullo en su voz. Extrañaba saber que cada vez que veía uno de mis libros en una tienda, lo compraba.

Ver a Edward con sus padres me hacía extrañar a los míos, pero también me ponía feliz. Fueron increíblemente amables conmigo durante toda la cena, y de verdad creía que les agradaba.

Loco, ¿verdad?

Eso parecía para mí, pero me hacía feliz. Obviamente los nervios que sentí antes de conocerlos eran completamente infundados, pero… todavía los sentía, en cierta forma. Su hijo era un hombre maravilloso. Había dedicado tantos años de su vida para estudiar medicina y para convertirse en el hombre que ahora era. ¿Y si se daban cuenta de que yo no era lo mejor para él?

Dios, sonaba como la mujer más insegura del mundo, y el hombre atractivo me había hecho esto al darme todos esos sentimientos y esperanzas y sueños. Pero incluso con toda esa inseguridad, nunca antes había sido más feliz.

* * *

Después de la cena tomé un taxi aparte hacia mi apartamento. Edward me había invitado a pasar la noche, pero supuse que sería mejor si me negaba. Nos tocaríamos, cosas pasarían, yo haría mucho ruido y sus padres nos escucharían. Básicamente era una receta para el desastre.

Ahora ya les agradaba después de todo.

Cuando me levanté la mañana siguiente me dirigí a la cafetería que frecuentábamos Edward y yo para encontrarme con él y con sus padres para el lonche. Los encontré en una mesa, y los ojos de Edward al instante se enfocaron en mí desde su posición de frente a la puerta. Se levantó de su asiento para envolver sus brazos en mi cintura mientras que nuestros labios se encontraban por un breve momento.

El lonche no fue una fanfarria muy grande, solo platicamos ligeramente, y luego hicimos planes para el día. Ya habían comprado boletos para que los cuatro fuéramos esta noche a un musical en Broadway, pero antes de eso querían ver un poco la ciudad. En realidad fue divertido. Aunque llevaba casi diez años viviendo en Nueva York, nunca había hecho mucho turismo, ni siquiera cuando papá me visitaba.

Bueno, a menos de que cuente ir al Museo del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York. Íbamos ahí cada vez que venía.

Me la pasé sorprendentemente bien en cada una de las paradas y tiendas a las que fuimos, incluso aunque las multitudes eran horrendas. Visitamos el Empire State, Rockefeller Center, Central Park y terminamos la tarde en Times Square para una comida tardía. Mientras andábamos por la ciudad mis nervios acerca de ellos habían desaparecido casi completamente y pude aprender más y más sobre los padres de Edward mientras ellos me hacían otras preguntas.

—Bien, ahora necesito escuchar la historia completa de cómo se conocieron —dije, riéndome al ver a Carlisle molestar a Esme.

Si había una cosa —aparte de sus genes ridículamente buenos— que había notado, era que los dos se veían muy enamorados. Todo el día estuvieron con las manos agarradas, él le robaba besos de vez en cuando, y se miraban entre ellos… Era tan claro como el día que estaban enamorados.

Era algo hermoso.

—Tú comienza, querida —dijo Carlisle, sonriéndole a su esposa mientras envolvía un brazo en sus hombros.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Edward? —me preguntó ella.

—Solo que tú eras policía y así se conocieron.

—Pues, claro que eso es verdad. Sabes, mi padre siempre dijo que mi sueño de ser policía era algo tonto. Era en los setentas y no era tan _normal_ como ahora. Pero era lo que yo quería. Era una jovencita con un ideal de justicia y lo que era correcto y lo que no. Quería ayudar a las personas, encarcelar a los malos. Como sea, estuve dos años en servicio antes de que me dispararan al estar cumpliendo mi deber. Lo amaba. Amaba el desafío, pero claro que no era como había soñado. Habían muchos días malos con casos difíciles.

» Respondí a una pelea domestica, algo muy de rutina y común. Era una larga historia, el hombre tenía un arma oculta y empezó a disparar. Me golpeó en el abdomen, pero me las arreglé para disparar también.

—Mientras estabas en el piso, por cierto —agregó Carlisle.

—Carlisle fue mi cirujano. Estaba despierta cuando me internaron, y aunque todo estaba un poco confuso, recuerdo que pensé "bueno, al menos pude ver al hombre más guapo del mundo antes de morir". Él estuvo tan tranquilo y me cuidó muy bien antes de que perdiera la consciencia. Cuando me desperté en recuperación, él estaba ahí, inclinado sobre mí.

—Fue completamente inapropiado y poco profesional, pero aún así la invité a salir dos días después —Carlisle se rió entre dientes—. No había manera posible de que pudiera resistirme a una mujer tan preciosa.

—Me veía horrible y ambos lo sabemos —dijo Esme rodando los ojos.

Él besó su sien.

—Mentiras, Bella, puras mentiras.

Yo estaba sonriendo, riéndome ligeramente de su intercambio.

—Parece que ustedes dos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

Si existiera tal cosa como el destino, quizá haya sido eso lo que los juntó. Las circunstancias fueron horribles, claro, pero se encontraron.

Esme asintió, mirando a su esposo antes de mirarme a mí.

—Eso creo. Fue una experiencia horrible, pero me llevó al amor de mi vida. No duramos mucho tiempo saliendo antes de casarnos.

—No pude contenerme —dijo Carlisle.

—Es una historia verdaderamente increíble —dije—. Gracias por contármela.

—Oh, les encanta contarla, Bella —dijo Edward pasando su brazo por mi hombro, imitando la posición de su padre—. Créeme. No será la última vez que la escuches.

Sonreí esperando que no fuera la última vez. _De verdad_ me agradaban Carlisle y Esme. Eran mucho más sencillos de lo que pensé, y parecían estar genuinamente interesados en _mí_, en conocerme. En cierto momento durante el día pasamos junto a una librería y Esme preguntó si tenían ahí mis novelas. Agarré una copia de mi primer libro para ella, incluso aunque me ponía extremadamente nerviosa, y ella prometió leerlo.

Compró mi libro.

_Compró_ mi jodido libro, no porque en realidad tuviera interés en leerlo, sino porque dijo que quería conocerme mejor. Me cagaba del miedo, pero también me causaba una felicidad increíble. Nunca antes había querido que a alguien le gustaran mis libros tanto como a ella porque a mí me _gustaba_ ella.

La mamá de Edward era…, increíble. Tenía un carácter fuerte, hablaba con confianza y a veces era extremadamente graciosa. En cierta manera me recordaba a mi propia madre, o al menos lo que podía recordar de ella.

Y Carlisle… Bueno, Carlisle era genial. En muchas maneras era idéntico a Edward, y fácilmente reconocí de dónde había sacado Edward sus modales. Era callado y atento, uno de los hombres más amables que había conocido. Y al igual que su esposa, era fácil hablar con él una vez superados mis nervios.

El orgullo que sentían por su hijo provocaba una sonrisa en mi rostro cada vez que salía a relucir. Él tenía suerte de tenerlos como padres, y _yo_ era afortunada porque el hombre al que apreciaba profundamente hubiera sido criado por personas tan maravillosas.

* * *

Luego de ir a casa para ponerme un vestido me reuní con Edward y sus padres en el teatro para ver _Wicked_, lo cual en realidad ya había visto antes con Alice. Aunque, una vez más, amaba el musical. Todo el día había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, y me entristecía el hecho de que Carlisle y Esme se irían mañana en la tarde.

Edward tenía un límite para el tiempo que podía tomarse del trabajo, así que el viaje fue rápido. Iban a Virginia para pasar más tiempo con Emmett y sus nietos antes de regresar a Chicago el fin de semana siguiente.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ir en Navidad, Edward? —preguntó Esme cuando regresamos al apartamento de Edward.

Ya pasaban de las diez, pero ya que no podría ir a despedirlos mañana, la decisión fue que regresara un rato más aquí con ellos.

—Lo siento, ma —dijo Edward, sentándose junto a mí luego de darle una cerveza a su papá—. Será más fácil pedir días libres el año que viene ya que seré entonces adjunto. Oye, quizá Bella quiera ir a visitarlos conmigo.

Ella sonrió asintiendo.

—Nos encantaría verte de nuevo, cariño.

—A mí también me gustaría —dije, esperando que, quizá, solo quizá pudiera pasar—. Estoy tan feliz de haberlos conocido ahora. Lamento que no tengamos más tiempo para conocernos.

—Igual nosotros —dijo Carlisle—. Pero fue agradable por fin conocer a la mujer de la que nuestro hijo habla constantemente.

—Oh, sí —Esme se rió mientras yo veía a Edward sonrojarse ligeramente—. Él habla y habla sin parar de ti. Es una constante.

—No es una _constante_ —dijo Edward—. Pero viendo que te aprecio muchísimo podría ser.

Sonreí riendo ligeramente.

—Yo también te aprecio mucho, así que estoy feliz de ser un tema constante de discusión.

En realidad era cierto. Me ponía toda agitada, feliz y sonriente saber que les platica a sus padres de mí. Habían palabras _mucho_ mejores para describirlo, pero sí. Agitada, sonriente y feliz quedaban bien.

Me quedé en el apartamento de Edward hasta pasada media noche, hablando con sus padres de todo lo que se nos ocurriera. Se hicieron planes de que, una vez que Edward terminara su residencia, él iría a casa por una semana y la invitación fue extendida para mí. Apenas llevábamos tres meses saliendo, pero eso no parecía preocuparle a nadie más que a mí. Y ya que no les preocupaba a ellos, decidí ni siquiera pensar en ello.

_Lo haría_, pero pretendería que no porque así era más agradable. Era esto en lo que quería pensar; en un posible futuro.

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que se fueron los padres de Edward y apenas lo había visto gracias a su horario de trabajo. Nos manteníamos en contacto, claro, pero no era lo mismo. Lo extrañaba. Era algo completamente loco que extrañara tanto a este hombre, pero así era.

Y tampoco era solo el espectacular sexo lo que extrañaba.

No, era todo. Cada pequeña cosa.

—Voy a salir de este hospital esta noche, ¿entendido? —dijo Edward cuando hablábamos por teléfono—, y cuando lo haga solicito tu presencia en mi apartamento. Preferiblemente vistiendo nada debajo de un abrigo largo.

Me reí, aunque estaba un poco intrigada por la idea.

—Nada, ¿huh? ¿Ni siquiera algo sexy que puedas arrancar de mí?

—Te arrancaré el abrigo.

—¿Es en serio?

—Completamente. Supongo que la vestimenta puede ser diferente, pero sí te quiero en mi apartamento a las ocho en punto. Yo llevo la cena.

Sonreí para mí.

—Cenar contigo suena encantador, sabes.

—Sí. Sí, lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que pasamos tiempo de verdad juntos. Y arriesgándome a escucharme extremadamente cursi, te extraño muchísimo. Así que, ¿estarás ahí?

—Por supuesto. Y yo también te extraño, para que lo sepas.

—Bueno, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor por mi cursilería —se rió entre dientes—. Ocho en punto, ¿está bien?

—Sí, doctor Cullen.

Rodó la lengua, era casi como si estuviera gruñendo. Ah, ¿eso le causaba ciertas cosas? Maravilloso.

—No puedo esperar para arrancarte lo que sea que vistas esta noche.

—Sucio —me reí.

—En realidad es excitado. Y antes de que te diga que te toques, es mejor que vuelva a trabajar.

—Bueno, sexo telefónico _podría_ ser caliente.

—Estoy usando el uniforme, mujer. Estoy extremadamente cerca de alzar una tienda de campaña en estos pantalones mientras te imagino extendida en mi cama esta noche, y estoy bastante seguro de que los padres de mis pacientes no apreciarían mucho eso.

—Probablemente no. Te veré más tarde.

—Así será. Adiós, hermosa.

Colgué el teléfono sonriendo como tonta mientras me levantaba de sofá para correr al baño. Tenía dos horas para alistarme para esta noche, así que no quería desperdiciar ni un solo momento. Había extrañado _todo_ de Edward, pero enfrentémoslo, el follar tan duro que ni siquiera podía caminar derecha estaba en primer lugar de mi lista.

Luego de bañarme, afeitarme y elegir qué iba a usar, salí de mi apartamento faltando quince para las ocho. Afortunadamente llegué justo a tiempo.

Apenas toqué la puerta Edward la abrió de golpe, mirándome de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

—Preciosa.

Sus labios estuvieron en los míos en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, y me deleité en eso. Su toque, sus labios, su aroma... El no poder haber estado a solas con el hombre atractivo por dos semanas era una eternidad.

—Tengo dos días libres —dijo, sonriendo al tomar mi mano para llevarme a la cocina—. No creo que debas ir a casa en esos dos días.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —me reí suavemente, sentándome en la silla que sacó para mí—. Aunque, ¿no estás cansado? Y oh, eso huele _muy_ bien.

Se sentó frente a mí asintiendo.

—Compré comida italiana, y estoy bien, Bella. Solo que últimamente he estado hasta el tope. Además de mis cirugías ya programadas, he tenido paciente tras paciente en emergencias.

—Al menos te están dando cirugías, ¿cierto? —Estiré la mano para tomar el contenedor de pasta que me ofrecía.

Asintió.

—Sí, entre más cirugías tenga, más rápido podré terminar la residencia. Probablemente terminaré en marzo, según lo que me dice mi adjunto.

Durante la cena seguimos hablando de su trabajo. Necesitaba una cantidad exacta de horas en la sala de operaciones para terminar su residencia, y se estaba acercando. Ya había sido contratado por el hospital como adjunto, así que incluso aunque estaba cansado por trabajar tanto, no le molestaban, excepto por el hecho de que no nos habíamos visto mucho. Ya estaba listo para terminar su entrenamiento y comenzar de verdad su carrera.

—Sabes, en realidad no tengo hambre —dijo sonriendo al dejar caer su tenedor—. Bueno, sí tengo, pero no de esto.

La forma en que me miraba hacía que mi piel picara y me olvidé completamente de la deliciosa comida frente a mí. Momentos después ya estábamos en su habitación y estaba haciendo justo lo que prometió: me arrancaba la ropa mientras yo hacía lo mismo con él. No podía quitarle las manos de encima, necesitaba sentirlo contra mí. Nuestros labios apenas se apartaban; solo para respirar y tirar la ropa que nos privaba del cuerpo del otro.

—Dios, te he extrañado. —Su voz estaba ronca, tan pero tan sexy. Sus labios se estrellaron de nuevo en los míos mientras yo tiraba del cabello en su nuca, intentando mantener nuestros labios juntos.

Estaba necesitada, y no me avergonzaba por ello. Su mano estaba en mi pecho, y lo masajeaba mientras que su pulgar acariciaba mi pezón. Me arqueé contra él. Necesitaba que me tocara más; necesitaba _todo _de él.

Cuando sus labios dejaron los míos hice un puchero hasta que me di cuenta de la razón. Fue bajando por mi cuerpo, besando cada centímetro de mi piel mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas. Grité sorprendida cuando jaló mis muslos para bajarme más en la cama.

—Preciosa —dijo cuando sus ojos cayeron entre mis piernas abiertas.

Pasó un dedo sobre mi clítoris y bajó hasta mi entrada. Su toque era tan suave y ligero, pero sabía muy bien lo que estaba por venir, y joder, no podía esperar más. No me hizo esperar. Su cara se metió entre mis piernas y su lengua —su increíble lengua— se movió contra mí, tentándome.

Mis manos encontraron las suyas y las apretaron con fuerza mientras su boca trabajaba en mi clítoris, chupando, mordiendo, lamiendo ligeramente. Tenía una lengua increíble, dedos mágicos y una gloriosa polla. ¿Qué más podría pedir una chica en este mundo?

Me vine ruidosamente, durando apenas unos minutos mientras él hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer. Grité, levantando la espalda de la cama mientras que mis piernas se apretaban alrededor de su cabeza.

—Oh, Dios, _sí_ —siseé, cayendo de regreso en la cama para intentar recuperar el aliento.

Subió de nuevo por mi cuerpo, y abrí los ojos para encontrarlo lamiéndose los labios.

—Sabes malditamente bien, hermosa.

—Ven aquí —susurré, enredando la mano en su cabello y bajando sus labios a los míos.

Mientras nos besábamos posicionó la punta de su polla en mi entrada, entrando rápidamente en mí. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí justo momentos después de venirme era increíble.

Pero entonces su teléfono sonó.

Se detuvo dentro de mí y maldijo, dejando caer la cabeza en mi hombro.

—Es del hospital —suspiró.

Por mucho que deseaba rogarle porque los ignorara, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Su cuerpo dejó el mío y me senté, sosteniendo la sábana contra mi pecho mientras él se llevaba el teléfono al oído, contestando como el doctor Cullen.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos antes de que preguntara:

—¿Qué demonios pasó? —Su voz estaba enojada, lo cual nunca antes había escuchado—. No. No, llegaré en diez minutos… Sí, por favor. Adiós.

—¿Un paciente? —pregunté cuando lanzó el teléfono a la cama, apurándose a encontrar ropa.

—Es Ness. —Su tono había tomado un giro completamente diferente, yendo del enojo que sentía en el teléfono a lo que ahora parecía ser miedo—. Está empeorando. Lo siento muchísimo, Bella. Tengo que irme.

Había visitado a Ness hace un par de días, y en realidad no había mejorado mucho. Habían discutido la posibilidad de que se sometiera a otra cirugía para intentar ayudar a su corazón, pero Edward y su equipo sentían que en este momento la mataría. De verdad estaba en el borde de necesitar un trasplante.

—Claro —dije con los ojos dilatados y llena de miedo—. ¿Ella…, ella va a estar bien?

Se puso los pantalones de su uniforme, atándoselos con fuerza.

—No sé —suspiró—. Anunciaron el código.

—¿Está muriendo?

Eso era lo que significaba el código, ¿cierto? Oh Dios…

* * *

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Tata XOXO, JusticeCullen, Deathxrevenge, yolabertay, Narraly, Eli Val, Shibubi, DanielaPoulain, Clau, LizzieSwanCullen, solecitopucheta, Cath Robsteniana, Mary28Cullen, janalez, Gladiiz D'Kltz, Gabriela Cullen, Beastyle, terewee, Chayley Costa, Esmeralda C


	6. Capítulo 6

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:**Isa

* * *

**Me Enamoré**

Cuando Edward se fue regresé a mi apartamento. Me dijo que podía quedarme, pero no se sentía bien. Honestamente, tenía miedo por Ness. Incluso aunque no tuviera mucho tiempo conociéndola, de verdad me agradaba. Era inteligente, divertida y, por supuesto, amaba mis libros. Cuando la visitaba siempre me iba feliz, incluso en las últimas semanas cuando no se sentía bien.

Es solo que… No pensé que ella moriría. No de verdad, al menos.

Imaginé una vida para ella fuera de las paredes del hospital. La imaginé por fin siendo capaz de vivir su propia historia, una mejor de la que yo o alguien más podría escribir. La imaginé teniendo un futuro brillante, viviendo los sueños de los que me hablaba.

Ir a la universidad.

Enamorarse.

Tener una vida hermosa.

Pero ahora me daba cuenta de lo poco probable que era eso. Me di cuenta de que su historia podría terminar aquí. Esta noche. Eso me rompía el corazón y me hacía desear que los cuentos de hadas que ella amaba fueran verdaderos. Porque si lo fueran, ella tendría todo lo que deseaba.

Me quedé junto al teléfono toda la tarde, esperando la llamada o un mensaje de Edward. Las horas pasaron y yo seguía sin escuchar nada. No encontré consuelo en escribir, como usualmente me sucedía. Tenía un terrible presentimiento y nada lo alejaría hasta que Edward llamara. O él llamaría y el terrible presentimiento sería verdad.

No fue hasta casi media noche que mi teléfono _finalmente_ sonó. Lo agarré rápidamente de su lugar donde al fin lo había dejado luego de pasear por el piso de mi apartamento una y otra vez. Respondí con miedo, sabiendo ya lo que probablemente me diría.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté—. ¿Está bien?

—No —dijo con suavidad—. La metí a cirugía. Sabía que no funcionaría, lo sabía, pero… sus padres querían intentarlo. Era la única opción.

La comprensión me llegó de inmediato, rompiendo mi corazón mientras las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos.

—Se fue.

—Sí. —Su voz se rompió y pude descifrar que apenas podía mantenerse entero—. Tengo papeles que llenar, pero tengo salir de aquí. Necesito verte.

—Ven —lloré—. Aquí estoy. Ven.

Y lo hizo. Veinte minutos después estaba en mi puerta. La mirada de su rostro…, tan roto, tan devastado. No había palabras que pudiera decir para hacer que esa mirada desgarradora se fuera, así que luego de que entró y cerró, solo lo envolví en mis brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Murió —susurró con voz rota—. No pude… No había nada… _I__ntenté_ todo. Dios, lo intenté.

—Sé que así fue.

Intenté retener los sollozos que rogaban por salir. Ness, la jovencita que tanto apreciaba, se había dio. No tenía derecho a sentirme devastada, pero lo estaba. Era tan joven. Se suponía que debía tener toda su vida por delante, pero ahora eso nunca pasaría.

Jadeé tragándome las lágrimas con sus brazos abrazándome tan fuerte como yo a él.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Edward.

Eventualmente nos las arreglamos para ir a mi habitación. Se dijeron pocas palabras mientras yo me acostaba con su cabeza en mi pecho y pasaba la mano por su cabello. El único sonido constante era el de nuestras respiraciones y el tráfico que se oía afuera de mi ventana. ¿Qué podría decirle para consolarlo?

_Hiciste todo lo que pudiste_.

No, porque ¿cómo es que eso te daba consuelo? Era casi como decir que no era lo suficientemente bueno.

_Ella está en un lugar mejor._

Quería bufar ante eso. Cada vez que alguien me decía eso sobre mi papá, tenía el fuerte impulso de golpearlos.

No había palabras. Yo conocía las palabras. Podía encajar la palabra más perfecta en una oración, haciéndola hermosa y cordial, pero no ahora. No aquí en la vida real. La única palabra que era adecuada para describir esto era _apesta_.

Apestaba. No era justo ni correcto. No era su tiempo. Si le hubieran podido dar un trasplante, quizá hubiera podido tener la oportunidad de vivir la vida que merecía. Pero no fue así. Porque a veces, el mundo apestaba. Era un lugar frío y duro.

—La dejé morir —dijo desalentado.

—_No_.

Me miró con lágrimas en sus atractivos ojos verdes.

—Lo hice. La dejé irse. Ella confiaba en que yo la salvaría, y no lo hice.

—Estaba enferma, Edward. No había nada que tú o alguien más pudiera hacer. Dijiste antes que operarla podría… —No quería decir la palabra.

—Yo la maté, como dije que haría —dijo severamente, tan lleno de odio inmerecido contra sí mismo.

—Pero ésa no es tu culpa.

Se recostó de nuevo en mi pecho suspirando.

—Lo sé. Lógicamente sé que no es mi culpa. He repasado cada pequeño detalle de las cosas que hice esta noche; de lo que he hecho por ella durante todo el tiempo. No había _nada_ más. Es solo que… Intento descubrir si quizá… Carajo, no sé. Ella era importante para mí. Me relacioné demasiado.

Tenía la fuerte sensación de que ella no era la única paciente con la que él se había relacionado. Era su personalidad. Cariñoso, compasivo y amoroso. Abría su corazón como si no hubiera nada más. Algunos probablemente dirían que eso era una debilidad, pero era una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él.

Era un hombre bueno y bondadoso.

—Ella te quería —dije—. No eras solo otro doctor para ella, eras su amigo.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos al asentir.

—Y ella era mi amiga. Lo siento, Bella. Me afecta cada vez que pierdo un paciente, pero nunca tanto como ahora. Ella fue una de las primeras pacientes que traté en consulta. Con el paso de los años cada vez que llegaba a emergencias, me hablaban a mí. Incluso cuando no estaba trabajando en pediatría. Ella era…, una constante, y ahora no puedo creer que se fue. Yo la operé y dicté la hora de su muerte, pero todavía no puedo comprender el hecho de que nunca más volveré a hablar con ella.

Lloró luego de eso y me permití hacer lo mismo. El hombre atractivo estaba llorando y eso me destrozaba. Desearía que hubiera algo, _cualquier cosa_ que pudiera hacer por él, pero no había nada.

Así que solo lo dejé llorar.

* * *

—No es mi trabajo poner intravenosas, pero ella siempre me pedía que le pusiera la suya —dijo Edward. Estaba acostado de lado al igual que yo y estábamos frente a frente—. Decía que yo tenía el toque mágico.

Llevábamos casi una hora acostados así, desde que él dejó de llorar. Me estaba contando historias sobre ella: sus peculiaridades, sus bromas privadas, cualquier cosa en la que pudiera pensar. Parecía estar ayudándolo. Incluso torció su atractiva sonrisa un par de veces.

—Estoy segura de que lo tienes —dije.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Las enfermeras son mucho mejores que yo, pero la consentía. No podía negarle nada, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, lo _hacía_, pero me hacía sentir como mierda.

—¿Qué más? —Quería que continuara porque estaba segurísima de que si no lo hacía se derrumbaría de nuevo.

—A veces le daba papas saladas a escondidas. En realidad no debió haber comido nada de sal, pero _amaba_ la crema agria y el queso cheddar. Solo se comía unas cuantas, sabiendo que a mí no me gustaba que comiera eso. Y luego de que se las comiera, hacíamos el saludo secreto que ella inventó.

Se rió por un momento sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Muéstramelo.

—Bien, haz un puño.

Hice lo que me pidió y tomó mi mano, guiándome para hacer el saludo. Era… completamente ridículo, pero divertido al mismo tiempo. Podía imaginármelos a él y a Ness haciendo esto.

Luego de que ambos terminamos de reírnos, la realidad nos golpeó de nuevo y él suspiró. Mantuvo mi mano en la suya cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron.

—Voy a extrañarla.

Asentí.

—Yo también. Sé que solo la conocí por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero era…

—¿Increíblemente especial?

—Exacto.

—Sí, lo era. Bella, lamento comportarme así.

Mi ceño se frunció cuando sacudí la cabeza.

—No, no lo sientas.

—Es mucho como para que te deje la carga a ti, pero no había nadie más con quien quisiera estar. Te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, ¿sabes? Siento que…, que lo que tenemos es más de lo que imaginé. Honestamente fui a la cita sin esperar que de eso resultara nada de esto, pero estoy tan feliz de que así haya sido. Estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado.

—Yo también, Edward. —Sonreí ligeramente apretando su mano—. Estoy feliz de que hayas querido estar cerca de mí esta noche. Me alegra que, aunque no hay manera posible de que pueda darte consuelo, quisieras estar conmigo.

En realidad significaba más de lo que podría explicar. Él perdió a alguien que era mucho más que solo un paciente, y vino _aquí_.

—Te amo.

Se me atoró el aliento en la garganta cuando sus palabras me llegaron. ¿Él… me amaba?

—Entiendo si es muy pronto para que lo sepas o si no puedes decirlo todavía, pero te amo. Creo que te he amado desde que te conocí, y el tiempo que hemos pasado solo ha hecho más fuerte ese amor. No era mi intención decírtelo, pero es la verdad. Esos son mis sentimientos. Esta noche necesitaba estar con la mujer que amo. Me das consuelo con tan solo estar aquí, con dejarme derrumbarme y contarte historias. No quiero que pase otro día sin decírtelo.

Me miró esperando que dijera algo, que dijera _cualquier cosa__, _pero no pude. Literalmente me dejó sin palabras. Amor era…, era algo que no estaba buscando. El amor era peligroso. Parecía que yo perdía a todos los que amaba, y no quería perderlo.

—Tienes que decir algo, Bella.

—Tengo miedo.

Al carajo con eso, estaba petrificada.

Asintió.

—Está bien. No esperaba que me lo dijeras.

Pero por la mirada afligida de su rostro, sabía que sí _quería _que lo hiciera. Y siendo completamente honesta conmigo misma, quería decírselo. Quería gritarlo. Porque _estaba_ enamorada de él. Estaba loca, estúpida, desesperadamente enamorada del hombre atractivo.

No podía decir cuándo pasó porque no había "un momento". Fue cada uno de esos momentos. Desde el primer momento que lo vi hasta ahora, estaba enamorada. Y aquí estaba, mirando los ojos con corazón roto del hombre que amaba y tenía terror de admitirlo.

—Tengo miedo —repetí.

Mi mano se sacudió en la suya. Quería que salieran más palabras, pero estaban atoradas. Sentía que me sofocaba aunque el aire entraba a mis pulmones igual que siempre.

—¿Por qué tienes miedo? Bella, por favor, dime.

—Yo… Yo…

_Di algo, maldita sea_, gritó mi mente.

—He perdido gente. Tengo miedo de perderte también.

Sacudió la cabeza acariciando mi mejilla.

—No me perderás.

—Yo-yo necesito pensar.

Maldita sea, eso no era lo que quería decir. ¿Por qué demonios no podía decirlo? ¿Por qué no podía decirle lo _mucho_ que lo amaba? ¿Por qué permitía que mi miedo me alejara de expresar mis sentimientos?

—Me iré —dijo sentándose.

Agarré su mano con fuerza, negándome a dejarlo irse. Eso era todo. Ésta era mi última oportunidad antes de que estropeara todo y lo perdiera. Si no lo decía ahora, él se iría y había una muy buena probabilidad de que nunca más lo volviera a ver.

Perdería al hombre atractivo que amaba. Y al diablo con el miedo, _no iba_ a perder otra cosa.

—Tengo miedo de amarte —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Intenté no pensar en eso porque si lo admitía para mí, sería otra cosa que el mundo podría quitarme. No puedo dejar que _esta_… increíble cosa que tengo contigo se vaya. No puedo perderlo. Te amo, Edward.

La mirada de alivio en su cara _casi_ me hace reír.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí.

—Te amo más de lo que creí posible porque yo _no_ consigo este tipo de felicidad. Y ése es un problema mío con el que yo debo lidiar, pero no dejaré que se interponga en esto. _Te amo_. Y mientras más lo admito, más fuerte se hace. Me enamoré de ti. ¿Cuándo? No tengo idea. Pero me enamoré de ti y sigo enamorándome de ti cada momento que pasamos juntos.

Sus manos acunaron mis mejillas mientras sus atractivos labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. Limpió las lágrimas que habían caído cuando inclinó la cabeza para presionar sus labios con los míos. Pude haber seguido sin parar. Podría haber parloteado por horas sobre cómo y por qué lo amaba. Pero con este beso, sentí que él lo sabía.

Cuando se alejó me miró a los ojos.

—Esta noche fue una mala para mí. Para ambos, en realidad. No planeaba decírtelo hoy, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que hacerte saber que te amaba y saber por mí mismo que te sentías del mismo modo. Sé que estás asustada y lo entiendo, pero no necesitas estarlo. El amor no es algo que se deba temer.

Asentí.

—Lo sé. Es que yo…

—No tienes que decirlo. Has tenido un mal año y sé que esto no estaba en tus planes. Sé que mantenías protegido tu corazón por todo lo que has perdido, pero lo has abierto para mí. Bella, te prometo que no te dejaré. Prometo que te haré feliz, al igual que lo he hecho estos últimos meses. Si me das esta oportunidad, no lo lamentarás.

No había manera posible en la que pudiera lamentar amar a Edward Cullen. Sabía que sus promesas eran verdaderas y las mantendría tanto tiempo como le fuera posible. Esperaba que fuera para siempre. Él me haría feliz. Demonios, ya me hacía rebosar de felicidad.

Enamorarme no había estado en mis planes, pero empezaba a darme cuenta de que no existía tal cosa. Los planes eran solo una cosa graciosa que inventamos para intentar controlar nuestras vidas. Aunque la vida no era para ser controlada.

Era para ser vivida.

—No puedo esperar para ver cómo es que planeas hacerme más feliz aún —dije sonriendo.

—Acepto el reto, hermosa —se rió entre dientes besándome una vez más.

* * *

Un capítulo triste y a la vez conmovedor. Sé que no queríamos que Ness muriera, pero en la vida real no todos obtienen su "Felices para siempre" :(

Intentaré traerles el último capítulo lo más rápido posible, gracias a todas por seguirme en esta traducción.

¡Y gracias por sus comentarios!

Terewee, Beastyle, Deathxrevenge, Gabriela Cullen, Eli Val, coco cullenswan, solecitopucheta, janalez, Vero, Vanerk, yasmin-cullen, Esmeralda C, Clau, Joha Asecas, Chayley Costa, abys, LizzieSwanCullen, michelle de cullen, Schatzie0713, Mary28Cullen


	7. Epílogo

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta:**Isa

**Gracias por acompañarnos a lo largo de esta traducción ;)**

* * *

**Me Enamoré**

Epílogo

**Edward POV**

En un momento todo puede cambiar. Tus ojos se pueden encontrar con los de alguien más y entonces el curso de tu vida se ve alterado para siempre. El día que mis ojos se encontraron con los de Bella, me enamoré. Mirando atrás ahora me doy cuenta de que ése no fue el momento exacto, pero fue el momento en que comenzó todo.

Me enamoré de ella en cada momento.

Admití mi amor por ella en una de las peores noches de mi vida. Aunque la felicidad que sentí al admitirlo no cambia la horrible noche, me da algo mejor que recordar.

Recordaba _muchas_ cosas diferentes acerca de Vanessa Masen. Recuero su espíritu luchador, su alegría al enfrentar circunstancias aterradoras, su amor por los libros, su miedo a la muerte y los sueños que nunca logró cumplir.

Recuerdo el día que me dijo que yo amaba a Bella; yo apenas estaba empezando a darme cuenta. Me lo dijo tres días antes de fallecer. Estaba exhausto por trabajar tanto y extrañaba a Bella más de lo que las palabras podrían expresar, y ella lo sabía.

Me miró inexpresiva y dijo:

—La amas, ¿no?

A veces Ness era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien. Sabía más acerca de su enfermedad de lo que habría necesitado, incluso a veces les explicaba cosas nuevas a sus padres. Reconoció fácilmente mi amor por Bella la primera vez que se vieron, según ella.

Luego de que me dijo que amaba a Bella, dijo algo que yo había pensado muchas veces antes.

—Un día vas a casarte con ella. Yo tengo muchos sueños, uno de ellos es que ustedes dos estén juntos y sean felices. Que tú le des la clase de cosas de las que ella escribe. Porque se lo merece.

Bella merecía más que eso. Así que año y medio después de estar saliendo, supe que era el momento de pedirle matrimonio. Estaba cumpliendo el sueño de Ness, y junto con el de ella, estaba cumpliendo el mío. Hoy le iba a pedir matrimonio al amor de mi vida.

Estaba nervioso, pero mi emoción eclipsaba todo. La verdad quería hacer esto desde aquella noche en que le confesé mis sentimientos, pero sabía que debía tomarme mi tiempo. Conocía sus miedos. A lo largo del último año y medio los había ido enfrentando, había aceptado ayuda para poder seguir adelante y ser feliz.

Ser feliz conmigo.

La apoyé mientras iba a terapia para aprender a aceptar la pérdida sin olvidarse de aquellos a quienes amaba. La muerte de su padre la había afectado demasiado, algo que supe poco después de conocernos. Perdió una parte de sí misma, aunque era fuerte y aprendió a vivir con lo que la vida le había dado. No era justo, pero era la realidad.

Ahora éramos felices, completamente felices. Sin embargo nuestra relación no era un cuento de hadas, por mucho que a veces así pareciera. Peleábamos, nos reconciliábamos, y volvíamos a pelear, como siempre; al igual que todas las parejas. Pero ni una sola vez se nos ocurrió pensar que ya no podríamos seguir adelante. Ella caía de regreso en mis brazos y nuestras vidas continuaban.

Al igual que yo apoyaba a Bella, ella hacía lo mismo conmigo. Siempre estaba ahí, lista y dispuesta a escuchar todo lo que yo le decía. Estaba ahí para consolarme cuando la peor parte de mi trabajo se hacía realidad. Siempre estaba ahí para mí, con la capacidad de ser lo que yo necesitaba.

Era mi otra mitad.

Mi alma gemela.

* * *

Revisé mi reloj mientras daba vueltas por la sala del apartamento. Había planeado todo meticulosamente con ayuda de Alice. Ella se había asegurado de cubrir los detalles más finos, cosas en las que yo ni siquiera había pensado. Las flores favoritas de Bella estaban por todo el apartamento, unas cuantas velas estaban encendidas para crear el ambiente —aunque no sabía qué significaba eso— y sonaba la lista de reproducción favorita de Bella.

Consideré hacer esto en un millón de lugares diferentes, pero conocía a mi hermosa chica. Sin importar qué tanta atención recibiera de sus libros, seguía odiando las multitudes, así que supuse que no disfrutaría mucho del hecho de que personas que no conocía le aplaudieran y felicitaran si hacía esto en público.

Nuestro apartamento era perfecto.

Era nuestra casa. Lo encontramos juntos hace seis meses y el espacio era _nuestro_. Juntas, mezcladas perfectamente, estaban sus cosas y las mías. Éste era un lugar favorito en todo el mundo. Estaba lleno de los libros en los que le encantaba enterrarse y los artículos en lo que encontraba consuelo.

Luego de que pasaron otros diez minutos me acomodé otra vez la corbata, rezando porque todavía se viera bien. Finalmente mi celular sonó con el mensaje que había estado esperando de Alice desde que había sacado a Bella para que yo pudiera acomodar todo.

**Ya estamos subiendo.**

Una sonrisa se estampó en mi rostro cuando me di cuenta de que mis sueños se harían realidad. No dudaba que ella fuera a decir que sí. Estaba nervioso, claro, pero en lo profundo de mi ser sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

—¿Qué de…?

Me reí entre dientes cuando la puerta se abrió y Bella miró a su alrededor. Su boca se abrió pero no salieron más palabras. En el momento en que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos sus hermosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa comprensiva. Se veía preciosa, siempre se veía así.

—Hola, hermosa —dije, avanzando unos pasos para alcanzarla a la vez que ella entraba un poco más en la sala mirando a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué nuestro apartamento está cubierto con tulipanes? —bromeó. Claramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Me gustan los tulipanes —me reí entre dientes—. Y te amo.

Con su mano en la mía me puse sobre una rodilla, sacando la caja del anillo con la mano que tenía libre. Escuché el sonido de la cámara con la que Alice estaba tomando fotos, pero mis ojos nunca se alejaron de los de Bella. Nada más existía en ese momento.

—Isabella Swan, te amo más de lo que creí posible amar a otro ser humano —comencé, abriendo la caja para enseñarle el anillo que había elegido. No era extravagante, pero me aseguré de que complementara su asombrosa belleza, tanto interior como exterior—. No fue hasta que te encontré que conocí la fuerza del amor. Cómo te jala hacia alguien, cómo alivia tus dolores, y cómo te hace ver el mundo de manera diferente. Prometo amarte, hacerte sonreír, reír, y disfrutar de cada día que pasemos juntos. ¿Me concederías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Sonrió asintiendo con lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

—Por supuesto. Dios, claro que me casaré contigo. Sí. Oh, sí.

Deslicé el anillo en su esbelto dedo y me paré. Ella me lanzó los brazos al cuello, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello y jalando mis labios a los suyos. Por esos breves momentos en que nos besamos, todo en el mundo estaba bien. Nada estaba en mi mente a excepción del amor de mi vida, que acababa de aceptar casarse conmigo.

* * *

—Nunca me lo voy a quitar —dijo Bella, estaba acostada con la cabeza en mi pecho.

Habían pasado horas desde que aceptó casarse conmigo, y ahora estábamos solos y juntos en la cama, celebrando a nuestra manera.

Prefería por mucho esta manera de celebrar.

—Siento que tengo que seguir asegurándome que está ahí —se rió.

Alcé su barbilla besándola suavemente.

—No va a irse a ningún lugar en un futuro cercano.

—Sabes, _creí_ que quizá lo harías pronto, pero no tenía ni idea de que sería esta noche.

Sonreí.

—¿Pensaste que te iba a proponer matrimonio?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía esa sensación. Se sentía…, bien.

El sentimiento era completamente mutuo. Era como si Bella y yo nos pudiéramos leer… Otra cosa que nos confirmaba que nuestro amor estaba destinado a ser.

—Gracias por el amor que me has dado —dije, acariciando su espalda desnuda—. Gracias por superar los miedo que tenías y permitirte enamorarte de mí. Por darme más de lo que creí posible.

Se levantó apoyándose en mi pecho. Estaba sonriendo.

—Tú me regresaste la vida. No hay palabras que puedan expresar lo mucho que significas para mí; lo que me has dado. No iba a dejar que esto se alejara de mí. El miedo no te iba a alejar de mí. Te amo, Edward, y no puedo esperar para pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, enamorándome más y más de ti.

* * *

Nos casamos nueve meses después en una pequeña ceremonia frente a nuestra familia y amigos, ahora también su familia. Mis padres habían adoptado completamente a Bella, reclamándola como una de los suyos. Ella adoraba a mi mamá y a mi papá, igual que ellos a ella. Sabía muy bien que no era lo mismo que tener a sus propios padres, pero Bella dijo que era más de lo que alguna vez pensó tener.

La ceremonia fue hermosa y justo lo que Bella quería que fuera, aunque en realidad no pedía muchas cosas. Fue el día perfecto. Nuestra luna de miel fue incluso mejor, si me lo preguntan. Y cerca de cinco semanas luego de regresar a casa, descubrimos que nuestras vidas estaban a punto de cambiar de nuevo.

Iban a mejorar mucho, muchísimo.

—Me va a patear —dijo Bella, mirándome sobre su enorme vientre redondo mientras yo hablaba con nuestra hija—. Al fin se calmó, y ahora tu voz la pondrá activa de nuevo. Intento comer helado, sabes.

Me reí besando su estómago.

—Creo que mami está a punto de firmar tu aviso de desalojo, corazón.

—O la mantendré a ella aquí adentro y te sacaré a patadas a _ti_.

—Gruñona. —Sonreí, sentándome y recargándome en el respaldo del sofá. Me incliné a besarla y me giró la cara_—__. __Oh_, muy gruñona. Me disculpo, hermosa.

Si había una cosa que aprendí durante el embarazo de Bella, es que las disculpas nunca cesaban. Sin importar qué hiciera, incluso si no hacía _nada__,_ me disculpaba. Usualmente me perdonaba, pero a veces me costaba un poco más.

Le acababa de decir gruñona, así que ya asumía que tendría que hacer algo más…, hasta que vi las lágrimas.

—No soy gruñona —lloró, poniendo el pequeño bote de helado en su vientre—. No lo soy. Es que…, ¡debe nacer en dos días! ¿Por qué todavía no viene? Apenas puedo caminar. ¡Demonios, ni siquiera puedo usar zapatos cerrados! Nada me queda porque estoy gigante y mis bubis me duelen _constantemente_.

Jodido cambio de humor.

Pasé mi brazo a su alrededor, acercándola a mí al mismo tiempo que besaba su sien. Ella no _quería_ que yo le dijera que no estaba gigante o que sus pies estaban bien o que encontraba muy adorable su tembloroso andar. Así que no lo hice. Solo la abracé mientras lloraba.

—Ella llegará pronto, Bella —dije—. Te lo prometo. Estás tan cerca.

—¿Soy mala por querer que ya salga? —preguntó mirándome con un puchero—. Solo la quiero. Amo tenerla dentro de mí y sentir como crece, pero maldición, ya quiero tener a nuestra bebé. Es jodidamente terca. Tú tienes la culpa.

Alcé la ceja sonriendo. Si nuestra hija era terca, ciertamente _no_ era por mí causa. Mi esposa era extraordinariamente terca.

—Yo, ¿huh?

Rodó los ojos suspirando.

—Bien. No es por ti, pero tú me embarazaste, así que puedo culparte por todo.

—Te concederé eso —me reí entre dientes—. Y no eres mala por querer que ya nazca. No en absoluto. Yo también estoy emocionado por eso.

—Eres un buen hombre, Edward Cullen. —Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió, poniendo mi mano de nuevo en su estómago—. Se está moviendo otra vez así que puedes hablar con ella.

Me reí y la besé antes de agacharme otra vez para hablarle una vez más a nuestra hija. Me aseguré de lanzar un "apúrate y ya ven" para hacer feliz a Bella. Aunque en realidad yo tampoco podía esperar.

Iba a ser papá. Una idea aterradora al principio a causa de mi trabajo, pero también me causó una inmensa alegría. Nuestra pequeñita estaba saludable, lo cual era lo más importante en este mundo para mí. Después de todos los bebés con problemas del corazón y defectos de nacimiento que he visto a diario, ése era mi más grande miedo. Fue la única preocupación que cruzó mi mente cuando Bella y yo vimos el signo positivo en la prueba de embarazo.

Afortunadamente los ultrasonidos habían borrado mis miedos. Nuestra pequeña estaba perfecta; estudié meticulosamente las imágenes de su corazón. Ser amigo de su obstétrico fue una gran ventaja porque pude pedir ver a nuestra bebé mucho más de lo que otros futuros padres normalmente podrían. Incluso en cierto momento, gracias a él, pude traer a casa una máquina para ultrasonidos portable.

Aunque Bella no me dejó quedármelo por mucho tiempo. Al parecer la irritaba.

—Te amo, princesa —dije, besando su estómago una vez más—. Y también te amo a ti, Bella. ¿Quieres algo más?

Sacudió la cabeza dándome el bote de helado vacío.

—No, el helado de galleta dio en el blanco. Pero quiero decir, no me _importaría_ un masaje de pies. En realidad, ni en lo más mínimo.

—Vayamos a la cama entonces. —Me puse de pie, ofreciéndole mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse del sofá.

Me sentí bastante orgulloso de mí mismo al no reírme cuando gruñó. La única vez que lo había hecho, duró casi todo el día sin hablarme. Nunca más volvería a repetir ese error.

* * *

—Todavía nada, ¿huh? —me preguntó una de las enfermeras, Maggie, desde el otro lado de la mesa de operaciones—. ¿Ni siquiera un quizá?

Sacudí la cabeza estirando la mano para que me diera las pinzas. Ni siquiera tenía que decir lo que quería porque ella ya lo sabía. Maggie era una enfermera con experiencia y talento que sabía lo que yo quería, a veces incluso antes de que lo dijera.

—Nop, ni siquiera un poco —dije—. La fecha en que se iba a aliviar Bella fue ayer, así que ya decidió que nuestra hija no quiere salir. Está cómoda ahí.

Ella se rió suavemente.

—Claro que sí, pero llegará pronto. Apuesto a que está emocionado, ¿no? ¿Ya tienen nombres?

—Ya decidimos, pero no se lo diremos a nadie hasta que ella esté aquí y sepamos qué el nombre le queda.

En realidad el nombre fue mi idea, me encantaba. Bella lloró cuando se lo dije e inmediatamente estuvo de acuerdo. Ella eligió el segundo nombre de nuestra hija, haciéndome sentir de la misma forma en que yo la había hecho sentir a ella. Ahora solo me quedaba rezar porque le quedara a nuestra pequeña.

—Estoy tan feliz por usted, doctor Cullen. Espero que llegue pronto, por la cordura de su esposa, tanto como por la suya.

—Dios, eso espero yo también —me reí.

Cuando terminé mi cirugía les dije a los padres del adolescente que todo había salido bien y me fui a mi oficina a trabajar en algunos historiales antes de ir a casa. Encontré a Bella en el cuarto de la bebé. Estaba doblando otra carga de ropa que había lavado.

—¿Cuál es ésa? ¿La ropa de seis a nueve meses? —pregunté recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

—Saqué esto de los canastos y decidí lavarlos —suspiró—.Sigo reburujando las cosas. Toda esta cosa del nidito se ha ido fortaleciendo con el paso de los días.

—Déjame ayudarte. —Sonreí entrando a la habitación y sentándome junto a ella. Cómo demonios se sentó ahí, era todo un misterio para mí—. Quizá llegará en Navidad, ¿sabes? Sería lindo.

Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y me reí entre dientes.

—Si se espera toda una semana más, será tu culpa. ¿Cómo te atreves a echarme la sal, Edward Cullen? Una semana de más no está para nada bien. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Lo siento. Se te romperá la fuente en unos minutos… ¿mejor?

—En realidad sí, mucho mejor. Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

Mientras doblábamos la ropa y poníamos de regreso en los canastos, le conté que mis cirugías habían salido bien y que todos mis pacientes se recuperaban según lo acordado. En todo el tiempo que llevábamos juntos nunca me había pedido que dejara de hablar sobre mi trabajo. No entendía cómo es que no se aburría, pero así era. Siempre decía que le encantaba la dedicación con la que hablaba sobre mis pacientes, que la hacía feliz escucharlo.

Por otro lado, yo podría dejarla hablar fácilmente por horas de un personaje que estuviera escribiendo y la volviera loca. Era un privilegio poder leer sus historias mientras las escribía, uno que no me tomaba a la ligera. Había escrito tres libros más para jóvenes y una novela de romance desde que estamos juntos. La novela de romance fue la que comenzó cuando empezamos a salir y la que dejó que Ness leyera antes de morir.

Le fue _increíble_ y se colocó en la lista de los más vendidos casi de un día para otro. Tuve el honor de acompañarla a muchas de sus firmas de autógrafos, las cuales estuvieron mucho más llenas de gente que las que había hecho antes, y dijo que nunca se había sentido más relajada que cuando estaba con ella. Me había enamorado de una mujer extraordinaria e inteligente. Las cosas que podía crear y convertir en novela me asombraban.

—Ugh, estoy teniendo esas estúpida contracciones de Braxton Hicks —dijo Bella cuando la ayudé a levantarse del piso. Gimió estirando la espalda y fruncí el ceño.

—¿Estás segura?

—Yo… ¿No sé? espera.

Exhaló profundamente cuando el dolor pasó. Había tenido dolores de parto falsos más veces de las que podía contar, así que había una buena probabilidad de que eso fuera una vez más, pero siempre estaba la posibilidad de que no. Hace unas semanas aprendimos que debíamos dejar de saltar a conclusiones porque ella siempre terminaba decepcionada. Tenía treinta y siete semanas cuando estuvo _segura_ de que ya era hora. Incluso fuimos al hospital solo para que nos regresaran a casa.

—Voy a activar el cronómetro solo por si acaso —dije cuando pasó frente a mí en dirección a la sala. Se dejó caer en el sofá justo cuando presioné el botón en mi celular para activa el cronómetro.

—Me siento un poco diferente —dijo—. Quiero decir, probablemente estoy exagerando un poco, pero… ¿Quizá?

Asentí y sonreí al poner la mano sobre su vientre.

—Quizá.

* * *

Con el pasar de las horas las contracciones fueron cada vez más seguidas. Al principio tenía dos o tres por hora, pero luego empezaron a llegar más rápidamente con renovada fuerza. En cuanto empezaron a llegar cada cinco minutos, llamé a Garrett, su obstétrico, y él nos dijo que fuéramos para allá. Bella actuó asombrosamente paciente, incluso más que yo, y avanzó asegurándose de que todo estuviera listo antes de irnos al hospital cerca de las diez de la noche.

El registrarnos y preparar las cosas pasó entre una neblina. Mientras acomodaban a Bella llamé a mis padres y a Alice, como había prometido. Mis padres volarían para acá mañana temprano y Alice vendría cuando naciera el bebé. Ella y Jasper se habían casado un mes antes de que nosotros nos comprometiéramos, y luego tuvieron un hijo hace seis meses. Se mudaron de la ciudad hacia Stamford, Connecticut, donde Jasper había aceptado otro empleo como trabajador social en el hospital de ahí.

Les encantaba estar fuera de la ciudad e intentaron convencernos de hacer lo mismo, pero éste era nuestro hogar. Bella decidió que querría mudarse algún día, pero no en un futuro cercano porque yo quería estar cerca del hospital. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba estar aquí, así que no me tomé a la ligera su sacrificio. Le prometí que si en unos años todavía quería hacerlo, nos mudaríamos.

—Oh Dios, estoy lamentando mi decisión —dijo Bella, apretando mi mano a morir cuando terminó otra contracción—. Como que sí quiero las drogas. Todas las drogas.

Besé su sien, apartando los mechones de cabello que le había caído en la frente.

—Puedes tener las drogas, hermosa.

Suspiró acariciándose el estómago.

—No… Estúpidamente quería hacer esto de forma natural, así que lo haré estúpidamente de forma natural.

—Pues ya tienes seis centímetros de dilatación, así que existe la probabilidad de que no tarde _mucho_ más.

—Si sigue tomándose el tiempo que se le dé la regalada gana, estará castigada —se rió suavemente—. ¿Puedo caminar, por favor? Necesito moverme.

Asentí ayudándola a levantarse de la cama. Recorrimos el pasillo de un lado a otro, deteniéndonos cada rato cuando llegaba una contracción. Ella era increíble y fuerte, manejaba el horrible dolor mucho mejor de lo que yo creí posible.

—Te amo, Bella —dije, sobándole la espalda mientras gemía de dolor, agachándome en el piso junto a la cama.

Movió la mano hacia su espalda para agarrar la mía con fuerza y supe que me estaba diciendo lo mismo. Al parecer las palabras no necesitaban ser dichas. Yo la amaba a ella, y ella me amaba a mí más que a nada en este mundo. Nos encontramos cuando ninguno de los dos estaba buscando y complementamos las vidas de ambos.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y Bella estuvo lista para pujar. Pronto la habitación se llenó de enfermeras preparando todo y la cama fue ajustada.

Garrett Foster regresó sonriendo mientras que Bella le lanzaba dagas con la mirada.

—Si alguna vez más vuelvo a decir que no quiero drogas, estoy mintiendo —dijo.

Él se rió, sentándose en el banco frente a ella. Su mano se aferró a la mía.

—Aunque lo has hecho maravillosamente. Ahora vamos a comenzar con este show. Ella estará aquí pronto.

—¿Lista?— pregunté, intentando contener mi sonrisa.

Asintió dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedes soltar tu hermosa sonrisa. No te golpearé.

Y entonces hice justo eso, dejando que mi emoción se mostrara mientras la animaba a pujar. Garrett permaneció en silencio, sabiendo que Bella quería que esto fuera entre nosotros dos. Limpié el sudor de su frente, diciéndole lo maravillosa que era cada vez que pujaba. Ella estaba más allá del cansancio, pero lo hizo, y más rápido de lo que pensé que lo haría.

De hecho, bastaron cinco pujones.

Cinco pujones extremadamente dolorosos antes de que el llanto más hermoso del mundo llenara la habitación, y Bella cayó sobre la cama, llorando por el sonido. Acostaron a nuestra hija en el pecho de Bella y todo se quedó en silencio, a excepción de ese hermoso llanto.

—Oh D_ios_ mío —susurró Bella cuando vimos la hermosa niña que habíamos creado. Ella se removió en brazos de mi mujer, completamente enojada con la enfermera que la estaba limpiando y frotando con una manta.

—Es… ,es increíble —dije con asombro. ¿Cómo podía describir al ser más perfecto de todo el mundo?

Bella levantó la cabeza, apartando los ojos de nuestra hija cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. El beso fue rápido, pero lleno de ese amor que hinchaba nuestros corazones.

—Te amo, Edward.

—También te amo.

Sin importar qué hermosas historias pudiera escribir ella, ante mis ojos ninguna podía compararse con la nuestra. La nuestra era real, hermosa, a veces confusa, superó miedos, y trajo a una hermosa pequeñita al mundo y nos completó.

—Hola, Charlotte Esme Cullen —dijo Bella con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—Charlie. —Sonreí acariciando la pequeña mejilla de nuestra hija.

Me enamoré.

Me enamoré de Isabella Swan.

Me enamoré de ella cada momento que pasamos juntos.

Y luego, me enamoré de nuevo cuando vi el producto de nuestro amor.


	8. Outtake

Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es **anhanninen**, yo sólo traduzco.

**Beta: **Isa

* * *

**Me Enamoré**

Outtake

**Bella POV**

—Creo que me confundes con alguien a quien sí le _gusta_ ponerse pantalones —me reí en el teléfono sacudiendo la cabeza—. De ninguna manera voy a ir al hospital a las once de la noche.

—Pero no hay nada que hacer y estoy aburrido —dijo Edward y pude imaginar sus pucheros—. Además, tengo _mucha_ hambre. Trae esas galletas que hiciste y ven a tomar un bocadillo nocturno conmigo, preciosa.

Suspiré sabiendo que iba a rendirme y hacerlo. Quiero decir, odiaba usar pantalones, pero cenar galletas con el guapo hombre del que estaba enamorada mientras el reloj marcaba la media noche y comenzaba oficialmente mi cumpleaños número veintinueve, sonaba bastante bien.

—De acuerdo, iré.

—_Sí_ —siseó—. Estoy haciendo esta cosa de lanzar el puño al aire, por si te lo preguntabas.

Me reí.

—Claro que sí. Ahora, permíteme mientras me pongo pantalones para ti.

—Te amo.

—Sí, yo también te amo. Quiero decir, _pantalones_, Edward. Deberías sentirte honrado.

—En realidad me siento muy honrado. Trae tu trasero aquí y no olvides las galletas.

Me bajé de la cama rodando los ojos.

—_Ya voy_, te veré pronto. Adiós.

—Adiós, hermosa.

Luego de cambiar la encantadora pantalonera por unos jeans, agarré las galletas de la cocina y bajé para buscar un taxi... en la lluvia. Edward me debía _muchísimos _orgasmos por esta mierda. Aunque afortunadamente para mí, él tenía una polla gloriosa y unos dedos encantadores que se encargarían de eso.

Ya llevábamos juntos casi un año. Bueno, si contamos desde la primera cita; yo sí lo hacía. Puede que yo haya sido una idiota y que no me diera cuenta de que lo amaba en ese entonces, pero ahora sé que sí lo hacía. Un año de estar enamorada...

Sólo diré que ha sido un año jodidamente bueno. Había decidido dejar de vivir en el pasado y descubrí cómo _vivir de verdad_ al conseguir ayuda. Ya sabes, ayuda profesional. Aunque, de hecho, WebMD sí estaba en lo correcto con la ansiedad social. También era posible que, quizá, estuviera un poco deprimida, pero estaba dejando eso atrás. Y aparte del terapeuta, Edward era un factor importante en todo esto.

No iba a dejar que mi miedo arruinara lo que teníamos, y él apoyó mi decisión de buscar ayuda. Me acompañaba a las sesiones, me abrazaba luego de un día duro, simplemente estaba _ahí_ en una forma en que no me había dado cuenta que lo necesitaba. Dejé caer mis paredes por él, y fue lo mejor que pude haber hecho.

Así que, por eso, supongo que él merece que me ponga pantalones de verdad y enfrente a la lluvia por él. En realidad se merecía _mucho_ más.

* * *

—Estás usando la bata sólo para mí, ¿verdad? —sonreí jalando las solapas de su bata para hacerlo agacharse y poder besarlo.

Me besó de manera espectacular. Su lengua se movía junto con la mía mientras su pulgar acariciaba ese lugar detrás de mi oreja que tanto me gustaba. Se alejó con esa atractiva sonrisa y me dejó jadeando.

—Es sólo para ti —dijo—. No creas que me obligan a usarla ni nada por el estilo.

—Pssshhh, claro que no. La gente pensará que eres algún tipo de doctor.

—Lo cual sería algo terrible —se rió entre dientes—. ¿Y mis galletas?

Saqué el contenedor de mi bolso moviéndolo bajo su nariz.

—No te decepcionaría.

—Claro que no.

Tomó mi mano, llevándome por el pasillo donde se detenía el elevador hacia su oficina. Edward ya era residente, lo cual significaba que tenía una oficina mucho más grande y bonita que la anterior. Seguía en el área pediátrica del hospital, pero un piso más arriba.

Tenía una increíble ventana, por eso en cuanto entré fue allí hacia donde me dirigí, mirando hacia la ciudad como siempre lo hacía. Puede que no _amara_ Nueva York, pero era una ciudad hermosa de noche.

—No lo has notado, ¿verdad?

Miré a Edward que tenía extendidas las manos hacia su escritorio.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —me reí, dándome cuenta de que no había ni un solo historial sobre él—. ¡Pero y tu sistema!

—¡Ya sé! Esperemos que nadie esté lastimado porque ahora ya no puedo encontrar ningún historial.

—Sigo negándome a creer que pudieras encontrar una maldita cosa en ese desastre.

Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Oh, sí podía. Ahora, ¿no estás orgullosa de mí?

Me acerqué para poner la mano sobre la sólida superficie de roble y poder recorrerla con los dedos.

—Sólo estoy sorprendida, es todo.

—Lo hice por ti.

Se me abrió la boca mientras él me miraba, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus ojos de manera lenta. La comprensión fue rápida, y la verdad no podía creerlo. _Puede_ que haya mencionado una o dos veces que en mi lista de cosas para hacer antes de morir sólo consistía de algo en particular: ser follada sobre roble macizo. Aunque no creí que fuera a hacerse realidad.

Quiero decir, estaba bastante segura de que eso era algo por lo que despedían a las personas.

—¿Qué hiciste por mí? —pregunté intentando esconder mi sonrisa.

Levantó una mano para acariciar mi mejilla con sus labios curvados en una sonrisa.

—Debes disfrutar de tu cumpleaños, así que pensé que deberíamos comenzarlo como se debe.

—¿Cuántas reglas rompemos con esto?

—Muchas —se rió—, pero es media noche y no hay nadie en la oficina, y creo que si eres lo suficientemente callada podremos salirnos con la nuestra.

—No soy muy callada.

Sus labios capturaron los míos, y sus dientes tiraron de mi labio inferior cuando se separó.

—Puedo mantenerte callada.

No era la chica más pervertida del mundo, pero... ¿ser follada en su oficina? Me apuntaba a eso. Ese tinte de peligro me excitaba. Me lamí los labios al asentir.

—Si te despiden, lo lamentaré _mucho_.

Se inclinó envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor para subirme al escritorio.

—No me despedirán.

Sus labios viajaron por mi mandíbula, dejando mi piel cosquilleando tras su paso.

—Pero si lo hacen, prometo que intentaré rogar por ti.

—Entonces creo que todo saldrá bien. Eres muy persuasiva.

Asentí mientras sus dedos agarraban la orilla de mi suéter, levantándolo lentamente.

—Sí me vas a follar en tu oficina, ¿verdad?

Se rió entre dientes.

—Hermosa, sólo tuviste que decirlo una vez antes de que yo empezara a planear cómo hacerlo realidad.

Pronto mi blusa ya no estuvo, y sus labios estuvieron de regreso en mi piel mientras mis manos se enredaban en su desordenado cabello. No podía obtener suficiente de él, _nunca _podría. Me tocaba de una manera que era tan simple, pero tan malditamente poderosa. Sus manos estaban en mis caderas, acercándome a él con la finalidad de hacerme sentir que yo también le provocaba lo mismo; que él tampoco podía tener suficiente de mí.

—Dios, te amo —susurró cuando me acosté sobre el escritorio.

La madera fría y dura se sentía bien contra mi espalda mientras él me sacaba los jeans. Esto estaba pasando; estaba haciendo realidad mi fantasía. Joder, sí, tenía el mejor novio del mundo.

—Voy a follarte duro y rápido —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus atractivos labios cuando lo miré—. Vas a disfrutarlo.

Oh, sí. Sí lo disfrutaría.

—Gracias. Te amo.

Se bajó los pantalones de su uniforme, liberó su polla y se la frotó mientras yo lo veía con anticipación. El aire en la habitación se sentía eléctrico. Sentía como si estuviera en una nube de la que nunca iba a bajar. Me agarró de los muslos para jalarme a la mera orilla del escritorio. Se lamió los dedos antes de acariciar mi clítoris.

Y luego embistió dentro de mí, tomándome con la guardia baja y haciéndome gritar. Hizo lo que había dicho y me folló duro. La fricción del escritorio me causaba un ligero dolor que sólo aumentaba el placer.

—Carajo, amo cuando tus tetas saltan así —susurró con aspereza, moviendo su mano a mi pecho.

Gemí dejando caer la cabeza a un lado, cerré los ojos y me dediqué sólo a _sentirlo_. Era muchísimo mejor de lo que había imaginado. Mis piernas estaban envueltas con fuerza alrededor de su cintura mientras él embestía dentro de mí con su gloriosa polla. Se sentía espectacular. Increíble.

Sus labios se movieron hacia mi cuello y me besó con suavidad, algo completamente opuesto a la forma en que me follaba. Cómo es que este hombre podía convertir algo tan caliente y peligroso en algo tan amoroso, me sorprendía, pero así era él. Así era el guapo Edward Cullen.

Agarré las solapas de su bata con fuerza para sostenerlo sobre mí mientras continuaba con sus movimientos. Lo necesitaba cerca. Lo necesitaba sobre mí, sus labios en los míos. Quería gritar lo jodidamente asombroso que era esto y casi lo hice, pero su beso silenció cada gemido que salió de mí.

Qué inteligente.

—Te amo, hermosa —gimió levantándome con él.

Terminé luego de unas cuantas envestidas más. Perdí todo lo que había a mi alrededor con excepción de esa sensación. Meció sus caderas contra las mías, abrazándome con fuerza luego de que se vino. Nos aferramos el uno al otro, ambos estábamos jadeando mientras bajábamos de ese increíble placer.

—También te amo —susurré sobre su cuello—. Te amo muchísimo.

Se alejó para acunar mis mejillas y sonreír.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Me reí.

—Y qué buena manera de comenzarlo.

* * *

Salí de hospital con el cabello hecho un desastre y el suéter puesto al revés. Aunque nunca antes me había sentido más hermosa. Eso era lo que Edward me hacía, y no siempre era por el sexo espectacular. Él me trajo de regreso a la vida, haciéndome más feliz que nunca antes.

Su regalo no era un objeto material o algo que pudiera mostrarles a otras personas, pero era más considerado de lo que una preciosa pieza de joyería o unas flores podrían llegar a ser, y me encantó. Rompió más reglas de las que quería contar con tal de cumplir algo que yo quería. Me refiero a que lo hubieran echado de una patada en el culo si nos hubieran descubierto. Él se arriesgó por mí, para hacerme feliz.

Estaba bastante segura de que eso era amor.

Me metí a la cama poco después de llegar a casa, pero me desperté antes de las nueve cuando Edward se metió a la cama junto a mí deseándome un feliz cumpleaños. No habían planes de una gran celebración además de cenar esta noche con Alice y Jasper, aunque lo prefería así. Era difícil saber que este día era el que mi papá más celebraba. Sin él no era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, estaba bien... tan bien como podría estar, supongo.

—Sólo dame cinco horas, ¿de acuerdo? —preguntó Edward, envolviendo sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor desde atrás—. ¿Qué te parece ir a ver una película antes de cenar?

Sonreí para mí asintiendo.

—Me encantaría. Te amo.

—También te amo, cumpleañera.—Besó mi sien antes de suspirar tranquilamente y acomodarse.

Me quedé acostada ahí por una hora, pensando en todo y nada mientras él dormía. Luego de asegurarme que estuviera profundamente dormido, aparté sus brazos de mi cintura y salí de la cama en dirección a la cocina. No me sorprendió nada encontrar un hermoso ramo de rosas en el mostrador ya puesto en un jarrón para mí.

Aunque, el que no estuviera sorprendida, no significaba que no me impresionara. Se había superado a sí mismo con las flores. Eran preciosas y se veían frescas, era obvio que estaban hechas para mí; tenía unos cuantos separadores encajados entre las flores, eran diferentes, divertidos y bonitos.

Ese hombre me conocía.

También había quitado una foto donde salíamos mi papá y yo de la repisa y la había dejado junto a las flores con una nota. Fue un detalle lindo, pero algo amargo. La nota me recordaba que aunque papá no estuviera físicamente conmigo, me seguía queriendo y que Edward se _aseguraría_ de que siguiera conmigo en espíritu.

Dejé que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por mi mejilla, pero por una vez no me avergonzaba de lo que sentía. Ya tenía tiempo desde la última vez que había llorado por mi papá y, en cierta manera, era depurador hacerlo.

—Te extraño, papi —dije de manera suave, cerré la nota y miré la foto—. Él es genial, ¿eh? Probablemente mejor de lo que merezco, pero me ha completado en una manera loca que no comprendo. Me trajo de regreso a la vida, sé que eso te haría feliz.

* * *

Cuando Edward se despertó cerca de las dos de la tarde, salimos hacia el cine para ver una película. Me dejó agregarle raisinets a las palomitas, en realidad él odiaba las pasas cubiertas con chocolate, pero a mí me encantaban, así que ya saben, hurra por los caprichos de cumpleaños. Incluso me las arreglé para poner palomitas y pasas en un montón de comida que le di en la boca.

Su mirada de traición no tuvo precio.

—No deberían mezclar las palomitas con el chocolate —dijo mirándome mal—. En especial chocolate con pasas.

Me reí alisando su ceño fruncido.

—No te envenené.

—Bien pudiste haberlo hecho. Es por esto que tengo problemas para confiar en la gente, ¿sabías? ¿Chocolate que dentro tiene escondida una pasa? No es natural.

—Es delicioso —dije, echándome otro bocado a la boca para demostrar mi punto—. Mmm, no es natural.

Se rió suavemente, pasando su brazo por mis hombros para acercarme.

—Lo que tú digas, hermosa.

Me sostuvo cerca de sí cuando empezó la película, y me derretí en su costado disfrutando de la sensación. Hacer cosas indebidas era increíble, sabes. Incluso más cuando me besó apasionadamente mientras me acariciaba hasta hacerme gemir, provocando que alguien detrás de nosotros nos mandara a callar.

Ellos no apreciaron _mucho_ su no tan silenciosa plática de lo que me iba a hacer esa noche.

Aunque yo sí.

Y sexo en un lugar público fue agregado a mi listas de cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir.

* * *

Cuando terminó la película nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para regresar al apartamento. Alice y Jasper llegarían hasta las seis, así que no había prisa.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta hipotética —dijo Edward, que tenía agarrada mi mano mientras esperábamos que cambiara la luz a verde para poder cruzar la calle.

Lo miré alzando una ceja.

—Hipotética, ¿eh?

Asintió con una sonrisa tirando de sus atractivos labios.

—Claro. Por ejemplo, ¿qué tan enojada estarías conmigo si te dijera que hay una fiesta sorpresa esperando para ti en nuestro apartamento?

—Considerando el hecho de que sólo tengo una amiga cercana y ella ya está invitada a nuestro apartamento para una cena _planeada_, estaría extraordinariamente enojada. Incluso podría enfurecerme.

—¿Estarías menos enojada si te lo contara primero?

—Te causaré daño físico, Edward Cullen.

Se rió entre dientes agachando la cabeza para besar mi sien.

—No puedes lastimar ni a una mosca, hermosa. Te he visto intentarlo, y milagrosamente fuiste capaz de atraparla en un vaso y echarla por la ventana.

_No lo haría_.

¿Lo hizo?

Mierda, carajo, maldición, _sí lo hizo_. Y por la mirada en su rostro y su pregunta hipotética de mierda, supe que sí lo había hecho. Consideré en quitarle la sonrisa del rostro con una cachetada, pero en el mundo real eso era considerado un delito.

Maldición.

—¿Quién va a ir? Edward, _odio_ a la gente —me quejé.

—No odias a mis padres, ¿verdad?

Bueno... eso cambiaba las cosas. Un poco. Aunque seguía enojada.

—¿Sólo ellos?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Emmett y Rosalie también, pero dejaron a los gemelos con su abuela materna.

—¡Sólo los he visto una vez! —bufé.

—Y aun así te adoran. Sólo... pensé que te gustaría tener a la familia en tu cumpleaños. Ahora también _s__on_ tu familia, Bella. Por favor, no me odies.

Nunca podría odiar al guapo Edward Cullen. Extrañaría demasiado las charlas y el sexo espectacular. Aunque sí podía hacerlo pagar por esto. Todavía no sabía cómo, pero lo iba a hacer.

—No te odio —suspiré al tiempo que regresaba su atractiva sonrisa. —¿Tengo que actuar sorprendida? Porque soy una buena escritora, pero pésima actriz.

Se rió bajando la cabeza para capturar mis labios.

—No, les dije que te diría antes de llegar, para que no tuvieras un ataque de pánico.

—Buena idea porque hay altas probabilidades de que sí lo tenga.

—Entonces, ¿no estoy en problemas?

—Todavía no lo decido. Pero me alegra que haya venido tu familia. ¿Ya están aquí?

Asintió tomando mi mano de nuevo.

—Sí, ya debieron haber acomodado todo. Te amo.

—También te amo, aunque seas un sucio conspirador.

* * *

En cuanto Edward abrió la puerta del apartamento y yo entré, su mamá se apuró a envolverme en un fuerte abrazo. _Quería_ a Esme, pero... no entendía lo mucho que yo disfrutaba de mi espacio personal. Ni siquiera un poco.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño —dijo al separarse—. ¿Sorprendida?

—No puedo creer que hayan venido todos —dije sonriendo—. Es increíble.

—No había manera en que fuéramos a negarnos cuando Edward nos lo dijo —dijo Carlisle adelantándose un paso para darme un rápido abrazo—. Feliz cumpleaños, Bella.

—Muchísimas gracias. En serio agradezco mucho que todos hayan venido. _En serio_, no tenían por qué venir hasta acá.

—Eh, también son unas mini vacaciones —dijo Rosalie—. Edward no quería que pasaras el día sin tu familia, así que aprovechamos la oportunidad. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —dije, dándole un gentil abrazo.

Todavía no conocía muy bien a Rosalie y Emmett, pero ambos me agradaban. Me recibieron en la familia con los brazos abiertos. La verdad era un poco desconcertante recibir tanto amor sin esforzarme, pero así eran los Cullen; eran personas increíbles, así de simple y sencillo.

Luego de la bienvenida todos nos fuimos al pequeño comedor para empezar a comer. Rápidamente me informaron que llegaron poco después de que Edward me llevara al cine para preparar todo y para que Esme pudiera cocinar mi comida favorita: pollo parmesano.

Se sentía tan acogedor y agradable estar rodeada en la mesa de gente que me llamaba su familia, y que habían viajado hasta tan lejos sólo para estar conmigo una noche. Edward había superado todas mis expectativas de una celebración, y decidí que esta noche se merecía cualquier cosa que pudiera desear.

—Ordené el pastel de nuestra panadería favorita —dijo Alice sonriendo al dejar el extravagante pastel de dos pisos frente a mí—. Y sí, también hay helado de galleta.

—Sabía que te quería por algo —me reí y tomé su mano cuando se volvió a sentar junto a mí—. ¿Tú también participaste en esto?

Bufó.

—¡Por supuesto! ¿De verdad crees que Edward hubiera podido organizar todo esto? Cronometramos todo a la _perfección_, y eso es algo que sólo yo sé hacer, nena.

—Cierto. Entonces... ¿qué debería pedir al apagar la vela?

—Lo que tú desees, preciosa —dijo Edward, envolviéndome con su brazo y besando mi mejilla—, aunque me encantaría si una pantalla plasma nueva cayera en nuestros regazos.

—Es el deseo de _ella_ —dijo Esme, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando rodó los ojos.

Alice encendió las velas y yo cerré los ojos para apagarlas rápidamente. Mi deseo fue bastante sencillo y todo lo que alguna vez podría desear. Sólo quería ser siempre parte de esta increíble familia y que el hombre atractivo me amara por el resto de nuestras vidas.

Tenía la sensación de que fácilmente sería realidad.

* * *

Este es un pequeño outtake que la autora subió hace dos semanas, es cortito pero muy lindo.


End file.
